The Box
by Jennaya
Summary: Sam makes a decision that can destroy SG-1. Major Samantha Carter turned and somberly walked up the ramp towards the Earth's Stargate for the last time, letting out a silent sigh of relief. Wondering, will Hammond have her hunted down and court martialed?
1. Chapter 1

**The Box**

**by **

**Jennaya O'Neill**

* * *

Related Episode(s): There But For the Grace of God, In the Line of Duty, The Tokra Part 1, The Tokra Part 2, Point of View, Jolinars Memories, Maternal Instinct, Upgrades, Divide and Conquer, Tangent, Meridian, Revelations, Redemption Part 1, Redemption Part 2, Frozen, Abyss, The Other Guys, Allegiance, The Changeling, Full Circle, Fallen, Homecoming, Fragile Balance

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. All original characters and scenarios are copywrite to the author.

Author Notes: Thank you so much to my beta's Allie, Anneka O'Carter, and Sethoz. You guys helped me so much and added wonderfully to the story. Thanks!! Please read and review.

* * *

"Pregnant? What do you mean? I can't be pregnant. This has to be a mistake!"

Dr. Janet Fraiser wasn't surprised at her friend's outburst, she had believed the same thing at first, and had the test rerun twice. But the pre-mission blood work was correct; she was seven weeks pregnant. Janet knew Major Samantha Carter had been seeing someone seriously for a while, but had always came up with an excuse for not telling her who. Not that Sam would tell her if it was 'him' anymore, not after…she thought.

Speaking gently and cautiously Janet continued; "Sam, I know this comes as a shock, but you are pregnant, about seven weeks according to the test results. I can't let you go on this mission. I'm sorry."

Uncertain how Stargate travel might affect her friend's unborn baby, she couldn't take that risk. They were sitting in Dr. Fraiser's office; her desk was cluttered with charts and lab results, the computer sat idle. To tell Sam the news Janet had walked around and sat on the corner of her desk, while Sam was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of her. Sam's expression wasn't what Janet had expected so she took the seat next to Sam, wanting to be a friend right now, but very much aware of her duties at the same time.

"Janet, you have to let me go, just this one last time." Sam pleaded.

"You know I can't do that, and I have to inform General Hammond." Janet felt more as if she was letting Sam down than being her friend at that moment.

"Janet, normally I would agree with you, but I have already been through the Stargate six times in the last three weeks. If this were a normal exploratory mission, it would be different, but it's only for two days to deliver some reports to the Tok'ra. My dad's going to be there, we set this up weeks ago; I need to see him…now more than ever," Sam's eyes were pleading, as she looked at Janet. "I have to…have to…tell him this… in person. I owe him…that much." Sam averted her eyes downward as she tried to get her last words out; her knuckles turning white as her fingers dug deep into the chair's worn arm.

"Sam, I know you want to see your dad, but can Jacob come here?" Fraiser's heart was torn, was she going to be a friend this time or not?

"No, he's leading the treaty talks with the rebel Jaffa."

Sam was taking the news harder than Janet expected, reaching out she took hold of one of Sam's hands trying to be supportive. Unable to identify all the emotions she was watching play across Sam's face; surprise yes, anger maybe, joy possibly, but something else she could not place was there too.

"Sam, we don't know what Stargate travel does to a fetus at this stage of development." Janet's stomach was churning, why was this so hard?

"Janet in our travels, we have come across dozens of pregnant women that used the Stargate on a regular basis, and they had no problems." Carter countered.

"Yes, but most of them had a symbiote, and most were Jaffa women Sam." She looked away fighting back tears. Sam was her best friend and she really did only have her best interest at heart.

"Not all of them, you remember Zee'tra from P3X698? She's human and used the Stargate _everyday_ to get to work during two pregnancies. You saw her kids when they were here last month; they are the most beautiful healthy children. It's normal in her society for women to use the Stargate all throughout their pregnancy. If they can do it with a similar level of technology to ours, and have no problems, then I can do it, at least one more time. _Please Janet_, I _really_ need to see my dad. This is not something I can tell him over the MALP, _please_." Sam was desperate, fully cognizant that only if she could convince Janet to allow her to travel to the Tok'ra's base, would she be able to tell her father in person.

"_If…_I agree to this, then you have to tell me who the father is when you get back." Janet sighed wondering if she was making the right decision, but she owed Sam and she knew it. Plus Sam did have a point; several cultures had no problems with pregnant women using the Stargate. Maybe just one more time, she thought, maybe I can make up for some of the pain I've caused her; remembering how their friendship had been strained and had never fully recovered after that incident with the Tok'ra Anise and that damn Zatarc' detector.

Dr. Fraiser had put her job before her friendship with Sam and told General Hammond about the feelings both Carter and O'Neill had expressed for each other. Things had never been the same between the two women since. Oh, their friendship had recovered but now there were things Sam would no longer discuss with her. Before the incident, the two best friends could talk about anything and often did. To this day, it pained Janet when she thought about what she had done to Sam and the outcome.

"When I get back, I promise I'll introduce you to him. I have to tell him first about this of course, but then I will tell both General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill, that I need to stand down from Stargate travel until the baby is born." Sam looked away trying to blink out some mist that was forming in her eyes. She was in shock, but it wasn't all bad news she had always wanted kids, and 'other problems' were running through her mind as she fought to keep her composure.

"You will have to tell them within 48 hours of returning or I'll be forced too. Sam, if this was any other type of mission," Janet felt trapped; she was damned if she did and damned if she didn't.

"I wouldn't even ask, thank you Janet. I'll tell them when we get back, I promise." Sam stood up to leave, feeling as if an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders; she could still travel to Valoura today.

"Remember you also promised me, you'd let me meet this mystery man of yours." Janet smiled pointing her finger in her best friend's direction.

"I will as soon as I get back, you'll be the first person from work I introduce him too." Sam almost whispered, as she turned to leave quickly afraid Fraiser might change her mind. More importantly, she could no longer look her friend in the eye, not now.

"I'd better be." Dr. Fraiser muttered to herself watching Sam leave her office, trying to ignore a nagging feeling that she already knew. With no proof, she wouldn't bring 'it' up again, she promised herself.

Her mind wondered back to an arduous meeting with her commanding officer that always made her shudder. The General had talked to both O'Neill and Carter after the resolution of the Zatarc' matter, then he tried to assure Dr. Fraiser no problem existed. But convinced something was going on between them, she pressed the issue; it was then, her commanding officer ordered the doctor to stand down. Fraiser always wondered exactly what had transpired for the General to indicate it would be wise not to mention the matter further to anyone. Afterwards Sam didn't talk to her for nearly a month, and it took O'Neill longer than that to be civil again - a lot longer.

--

Colonel Jack O'Neill waited impatiently outside the infirmary to find out why Fraiser had pulled Carter into her office. The other three members of SG-1 had already been medically cleared for their mission. When someone was pulled into Dr. Fraiser's office behind closed doors, there was usually a problem. He knew Carter had not been feeling well recently and was worried about her and yet hoped she would still be able to going on this mission.

Carter had been excited about getting to see her dad again; it had been several months since Sam and Jacob had a chance to talk. O'Neill wanted this trip to be a mini vacation for SG-1 rather than just boring meetings. He was already dressed to leave and pacing the hallway when he saw Carter exiting the infirmary.

"Everything alright?" He asked his concern evident.

"Everything's fine, I'm cleared to go." Carter tried to sound and look like she wasn't in shock. She felt like she was in shock, no she _knew_ she was in shock.

"What'd Fraiser want?" He pushed. As her commanding officer, O'Neill had to know if something was wrong. If she couldn't make this trip safely, or if she might put herself or the team in jeopardy, should they get into trouble out there.

"Nothing," Carter tried, maybe he would drop it, no such luck.

"Fraiser doesn't call you into her office for nothing. What's up?" O'Neill demanded as they walked down the corridor.

"She wanted to talk about something personal, that's all. I'll be geared up and ready to go in 10 minutes." She flashed a smile at him, hoping he would take her at her word and drop his line of interrogation.

"Oh." He said not really believing her, but deciding it was fruitless to keep pushing he dropped it. If Carter had been cleared medically then there was no reason to force the issue right now, he would get it out of her later. O'Neill had been her CO and friend for nearly ten years; in that time he had learned when to let things go and to pursue them later if necessary. The look on Carter's face told him it was necessary, she was not telling him something.

They entered the elevator where he pushed 19 for him and 25 for her. When the doors opened at 25, he watched for a moment as Carter ran to the locker room to change before heading back up in the elevator. The Colonel had a bad feeling in his gut, one that he could not get rid of no matter what he told himself.

Sam knew she had to tell him but not right now. Now she had to think. How had this happened? She never knew that a pregnancy test was part of the pre-mission blood work or that one could come back so fast; that was the shock, which sent her mind orbiting.

Pregnant…

It almost sounded like a death sentence to her career, when the off-base doctor had told her yesterday. Carter knew this was the last trip she would be taking for the SGC and possibly Earth. What about all she was giving up? Would she ever see her brother and his family again? Would she still be in the Air Force? Would she ever be allowed back into the SGC? Would Hammond have her hunted down and court martialed? She was up for a promotion to Lt. Colonel. Would her teammates forgive her? Right now, she felt scared and alone, so she pushed the thoughts away. A skill she had perfected during her Air Force career.

Gently fingering a small wooden box taken from the bottom of her locker, Sam shoved it in her backpack, and picked up the extra bag she told the guards' was for her dad; she had become skilled at getting things past them too. She chuckled to herself those poor guards on the first floor; they had no idea what was below the 11th floor or any ideal everything her and her teammates snuck past them both ways throughout the years. The guards on the 11th floor waived whatever she had with her through. They were friends, more importantly they knew what was below, and considered her essentially third in command of the SGC. Sam took one last look around the locker room, she was going to miss her friends here, and it hurt deeply, what she had just done to Janet.

But there had been no other choice this is how it had to be. Major Carter raced to the gateroom before Dr. Fraiser could change her mind and make her lose her only chance. All she wanted to do was get out of here and get to Valoura fast. She would deal with the repercussions there.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Box**

**by **

**Jennaya O'Neill**

* * *

When Carter entered the gateroom her teammates, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c were waiting near the base of the ramp watching for her. O'Neil handed her a P-90 and a holstered Zat. She had asked him in the elevator to get her weaponry when he picked up his to help speed up their departure. A request she would not normally make but Sam had to get through the Stargate before anyone could stop her, and time was of the essence.

The team was already behind schedule due to Carter's impromptu meeting with Dr. Fraiser, and the Colonel appeared to accept that as a good enough reason to pick up both of their weaponry. Taking them, she fastened the weapons to her uniform, as she finished the seventh chevron glowed and the Stargate came to life.

O'Neill and Daniel saw Carter flinch when the loud speaker came on and then relax when the team heard General Hammond's, "SG-1 you have a go." Major Samantha Carter turned and somberly walked up the ramp towards the Earth's Stargate for the last time, letting out a silent sigh of relief. She would miss this place.

The only other time O'Neill could remember Carter being this anxious to depart was when she had been taken over by Jolinar. He knew he was going to be having a talk with her on Valoura. Until then he would keep an eye on her. Maybe seeing Jacob would help calm her down, he hoped, but that feeling in his gut was getting worse.

"Sam, are you okay?" Daniel asked as he caught up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go." She almost snapped at him.

Daniel could always pick up on it when something was bothering her; sometimes it was an enduring quality, other times it was not. This was one of those times it wasn't she thought, as they stepped into the event horizon on their way to the Tok'ra home base.

Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c stepped into the wormhole simultaneously behind O'Neill. As they came out a few seconds later, they could hear the Colonel's "DOH" and he was jumping around on one foot.

"Are you alright Jack?" Daniel asked; his eyes were wide watching O'Neill wondering what had just happen to his friend. Teal'c was watching O'Neill but scanning the horizon simultaneously for any signs of trouble. Carter was doing her best to hide a grin; she knew what he had done.

"I hate this damn planet!" O'Neill fumed. "I'm fine. I stubbed my toe on the way through the gate." Then he sneezed, Daniel was the one with allergies, O'Neill had never had an allergy in his life, except there was something on the Valoura that made him sneeze every time he arrived.

Valoura was the only planet that SG-1 had ever traveled to where they had to take a step-up as they exited the gate. Most Stargates are on a platform with a few stairs to walk down or at ground level. Here the Tok'ra had installed a security platform about two inches tall, ten inches deep, made to match the local sand, as an alarm system a few inches from the base of the Stargate. Several security cameras were hidden in the shrubs surrounding the gate. Anytime someone came through the gate hitting the step as O'Neill had, an alarm went off within the underground Tok'ra base. When alerted, the Tok'ra used monitors provided by the SGC to view the gate and its new arrivals.

The Tok'ra had been on Valoura for a little over three years, the longest time on any one planet in a couple hundred years. It was out of the beaten path of the galaxy the Goa'uld used, and not on any map of the Stargate system, the Tok'ra had ever seen. At one time, it was a scientific outpost for the Ancients, Daniel had discovered from the few ruins that remained. Now it was a perfect place for a Tok'ra base to hide from the Goa'uld. The planet surface was mostly barren except for scatterings of purple bushes, some type of yellow tree that looked similar to a scrub oak, and giant emerald oceans.

The planet provided excellent underground water sources; a major Tok'ra concern for their base was having access to a clean water supply. Everything else they brought with them including the ability to grow underground tunnels into any shape or size they needed for working and living quarters.

That was the only thing about the Tok'ra that never got old for Colonel Jack O'Neill, watching them use crystals to grow a tunnel. It was cool. In fact, the crystals intrigued everyone on SG-1 for different reasons. Carter could not figure out the science behind them. How they could be grown in the first place? What technology allowed them to even to exist? How was each crystal developed to grow a specific type of room, hallway, or even basic furniture? O'Neill said she took the fun out of things by asking too many questions, but to her that was the fun.

Daniel was interested in the architectural shapes the crystals created, and the various types of crystals themselves. He said that he could learn a lot about a race of people from their architecture. For Teal'c it was "Chel'nak" directly translated by Daniel to mean "Very Cool".

"Well, I suppose they know we're here now." O'Neil stated to no one in particular as he walked down makeshift ramp onto the light bluish gray sand. "Where's that ring transporter?"

"That way O'Neill." Teal'c was pointing to the left.

O'Neill had never figured out how to know where to stand for the rings to pick them up, somehow the other members of his team always seemed to know. After they walked the few yards to the ring transporter, each member of SG-1 surrounded their CO so he was in the middle as they waited for the rings to appear. One time O'Neill had been too close to the edge of the ring platform and lost part of his backpack in the transport cycle. From that point on, the remaining members of SG-1 had made a pack amongst themselves to ensure he was always securely in the middle of the group away from the edges. O'Neill had carried on for weeks afterwards how that 'damn ring almost killed him'. So to get him to shut-up about the incident, the team assured him they would protect their commanding officer when using rings. At that point, he tried to convince them he knew what to do with the rings, but the rest of SG-1 never bought it; they knew the rings made him nervous.

Colonel O'Neill was a skilled and accomplished soldier, a master strategist, and he could handle any weapon he got his hands on. He also was an excellent pilot and test pilot; he could fly almost any type of air or spacecraft given a chance to, including Goa'uld motherships. After a few flying lessons with Jacob, O'Neill was proficient in motherships, even if he did continually complain the instrument panels should come in English not Goa'uld. His favorite craft to fly was a death glider. After overcoming his anxiety of being lost in space in one, now he loved soaring through the sky and into outer space in them. He especially enjoyed Earth's newest version of the death glider, the X308 with its specially designed hyperdrive. If an enemy death glider got to close or had a lock on him, he would jump into hyperspace for a few seconds coming out on the other side of the fight or the other end of the galaxy, whichever he chose.

O'Neill had become a skilled pilot in hyperspace able to turn the X308 on a dime, returning to a fight in the position to destroy an enemy death glider. One time during a fierce dogfight with Anubis's death gliders and being horribly outnumbered, he made a jumped into hyperspace maneuvering four enemy crafts to collide as he left regular space. A scenario he proudly taught each new group of pilots coming through the SGC. No Goa'uld death gliders could enter hyperspace, not even Anubis'. That was an Earth invention Major Carter and Jonas Quinn perfected two years prior using the Naqudrea found on Jonas' home world and O'Neill loved rubbing it in Anubis's face. Half the time he went into hyperspace during a dogfight was to remind Anubis that lowly humans could do something he couldn't. Anubis and O'Neill had been a thorn in each other's sides for years.

The ring transportation cycle stopped and Jacob was waiting for them in the entranceway tunnel. He shook hands and exchanged pleasantries with Teal'c and Daniel. Just then, O'Neill sneezed making the team back away from him.

Jacob turned towards O'Neill playfully asking. "How's your backpack?"

O'Neill shot him a glare; this was the ring transporter, which had eaten his backpack two years ago.

"You still have dusty tunnels I see," was his only verbal response.

Jacob laughed then as he turned to Sam, he noticed the extra bag she carried with her and his heart jumped to his throat. Four years prior father and daughter had set up a personal warning system with him being her safety net. Without further explanation, she told him one day she might show up with a bag in hand and his response of a hug would mean she could stay with him. Otherwise, she explained that she would most likely need to find somewhere else in the galaxy in which to 'disappear'.

Jacob looked at Sam; to him, she appeared scared. So nodding his head in approval, he stepped over giving his daughter a hug. Normally a hug for Sam in public was about two seconds, but today she lingered, relishing her dad's warm arms around her not feeling so scared and alone now. The silent father-daughter communication filled her with hope, now Valoura meant safety with the men most important in her life, and from the court martials she feared followed.

Jacob sensed her tension; he knew Sam only stayed for a long hug when she was hurting and needed to talk. Unfortunately, his concern, about wanting to get Sam alone to find out what was happening and why she brought that bag showed. His face's betrayed his emotions. When Carter backed away from the long hug without looking embarrassed and Jacob's obvious discomfort, O'Neill knew something was wrong.

Grimacing as a thought flashed through his mind, O'Neill had to make sure something from years ago was not reoccurring in front of his eyes now. So motioning for Jacob to move away from the others with him, they walked a few feet down the corridor, his eyes never leaving his 2IC. Carter was taken aback by her commanding officer's action but believed she knew why; she didn't. Sam would have to explain her actions of the last few minutes to the entire team soon, most importantly to him.

Daniel looked confused and Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he observed Carter, something was definitely going with her. Teal'c tried to ask her if she was all right, only to receive the same terse answer given to Daniel earlier. Their silent concern grew.

When the two men were far enough away so the others could not hear them O'Neill spoke in hushed tones.

"Selmak, did you notice anything unusual or odd about Carter?" For O'Neill to address Selmak directly was out of the ordinary, he had only done it three times in the nine years Jacob had been his host.

"Jacob noticed she was tense but nothing other than that, why do you ask Colonel O'Neill?" Selmak felt honored that Colonel O'Neill asked to speak to him directly but would never betray the trust he and Jacob held with Sam. Selmak thought of Sam as an adopted daughter.

"You know, **you** didn't notice anything that's NOT supposed to be there, did you?" O'Neill was hesitant not wanting to say 'it' aloud.

Selmak thought for a moment for the meaning of his words. "I did not notice the presence of a symbiote if that is what you are referring too."

"Yah it is. Great…thanks…say, don't say anything to anyone, would ya?" O'Neill looked genuinely relieved prompting Jacob to speak up.

"What's going on Jack? Is something wrong with Sam?" Jacob was uneasy with this conversation. Colonel O'Neill would rarely even mention a symbiote, let alone ever ask if he or Selmak had felt the presence of one in his daughter.

"I don't know but something's going on with her. The last time I saw her, _this anxious_ to get out of the SGC and through the Stargate was when, you know." He was referring to when Carter had become an unwilling host to Jolinar. Jacob nodded his head in understanding.

"I was planning on spending some time alone with her while you guys are here. I'll see if I can help."

"Thanks, I'm going to try to talk to her too. Say, please don't mention this to her or anyone else."

"Don't worry about it; your secret is safe with us. Maybe we should get back before they get suspicious." Jacob was tilting his head in the direction of the rest of SG-1. Since O'Neill didn't know about their prearranged safety plan as far as Jacob knew, he wasn't going to say anything that might endanger his daughter and started planning on how to get her alone.

"Yah, thanks for your help." O'Neill let out a deep breath as they walked back, relaxing a bit, and feeling now he did not have to keep Carter in his constant sight until they had a chance to talk. Daniel looked like he was going to ask Jack what that was all about, but O'Neill sent him a look that said don't go there.

The five of them headed to the Tok'ra council's chambers where they had a meeting with Garshaw about to start. Some of the previous tension started to dissolve as they made their way through the base with O'Neill's humor taking over. The Colonel often joked when he was scared or concern, and had a joke constantly on his lips as they made their way to the council chambers; his team took notice.

Daniel moved slightly ahead of the group as they all talked and laughed while catching up on the last few months, no one paying much attention to their familiar surroundings. Adjacent to the council chambers was an entrance to a small hallway leading off the main tunnel; suddenly Daniel was abducted into it.

"Whoa!" SG-1 heard as they saw their teammate disappear into the darken hallway.

Smiling, O'Neill prodded the rest of his team forward, yelling into the hallway as they passed by. "Get a room you two."

A joyful laughter erupted from the group for the first time that day, as they made their way into the council chambers. Daniel would not be making this first meeting after all; no one was surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Box **

**By **

**Jennaya O'Neill**

The next day at the SGC, Dr. Fraiser was deep in thought wondering if she did the right thing by allowing Major Carter to go through the Stargate to see her father. If something was wrong with Sam's baby, how would Janet ever know if this last trip through it was not the cause? Remembering the planet Sam mentioned she was going to ask General Hammond if it would be possible to contact their medical facility to find out if they had any concerns with Stargate travel and pregnancy outcomes.

It might not be that easy though, she might have to compare birth rates, afnd birth defect rates over a large period of time, to the figures here on Earth, to determine if any problem might exist. It would be quite an undertaking but Janet felt she owed it to Sam, and not only Sam, but all the female SG-team members. Sam's pregnancy wasn't the first here at the SGC and would most likely not be the last one either.

But would the Alloreans be forth coming with the information since they did not approve of Earth hiding its Stargate from the mass public? Their three planets were ruled by one government not dozens like here on Earth and the people of Allorea had always known about the Goa'uld since being taken from Earth over a millennium ago.

Perhaps the Tok'ra or the Asgard would have the information she needed, if the Alloreans weren't forth coming. Going on dangerous missions was definitely not an option for any pregnant personnel, but if they could continue to work off world on diplomatic assignments, it might be an easier transition during pregnancy. Fraiser was lost in thought and did not hear General Hammond come into her office.

"Doctor, you said yesterday that you needed to talk to me about some personnel issues. Doctor, are you all right?" Hammond looked questioningly at her as sat in the chair directly in front of Fraiser.

"Oh, yes Sir, I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. What can I do for you?" She started to move charts around to find a clear spot on her desk, obviously not hearing his full statement.

"It looks like you were a thousand miles away," he smiled at her.

"More like a million, Sir." She smiled back as she was trying to get her thoughts back to the issue at hand; why was General Hammond sitting in her office? "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Yesterday you indicated you needed to discuss something with me. I was in the area so thought I would save you a trip to my office, since you didn't make it by yesterday. With four teams going out and two returning, I wasn't surprised. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Sir, an issue has been brought up that I would like to speak with the Alloreans, the Asgard, and possible the Tok'ra about." She started; there was no way she was going to tell him she allowed a pregnant Major Carter to go on an off-world mission. "I would like to find out how they handle pregnancy and gate travel. I think I owe it to our female personnel to determine if there is indeed any risk and develop the most appropriate policies, Sir." She stopped for a moment to see his reaction. Fraiser wasn't to busy to make it to his office yesterday, she was stalling until SG-1 returned tonight.

"I see. I take it then, that we have a pregnant SG-team member. Go on doctor." He had ten females on SG-teams, all officers; six were currently off world. He wondered which of the four remaining he was going to have to reassign. Fraiser nodded in agreement, fearing she had given to much information away; Hammond had away of catching her off guard, but the doctor wasn't going to tell him who was pregnant yet.

"Yes, Sir, but at the moment, I am not at liberty to say whom. She has requested a chance to tell her family and her commanding officer first. I told her that would be fine and I could give her a couple of days." Fraiser had been looking down nervously at her desk, then glanced to see how the SGC's commanding officer was taking the news, before continuing. He shook his head in agreement as to say, 'I can live with that arrangement', never assuming his pregnant officer was off world telling her father.

"What I would like to find out is how and if, a fetus is affected by gate travel. Since the Alloreans are humans from Earth and use their Stargates extensively, I thought I would start with their medical facility, if that would be all right with you, Sir. If they are not forth coming with information, then I would like to talk to Heimdall. Actually, even if the Alloreans are willing to share information, I think I would still like to talk to Heimdall, she may be in the best position to help me."

"How many times has this officer been through the Stargate in her present condition, doctor?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, I believe four off-world missions." Fraiser felt like she was being backed into a corner, with that information Hammond could easily figure it out.

"I see," Hammond nodded, "is my officer or her baby at any risk from gate travel?" He was beginning to see why Fraiser wanted to talk to the Asgard reproduction geneticist Heimdall, and the Alloreans.

"I don't think so - actually I have no way of knowing if the fetus has been injured in anyway, but I doubt that is the case, Sir. Do you remember when the Allorean computer engineer Zee'tra worked with Major Carter here, last year for a few weeks?"

"Yes, I do. She helped Major Carter redesign the gate's dialing program, installing some additional programs and safeguards used by the DHD, and I believe she was pregnant at the time. I see where you are going, doctor, you have my permission to contact the Alloreans and the Asgard. SG-1 is currently at the Tok'ra base on Valoura, and I'm sure that Major Carter can find out any pertinent information you might need. In fact, there is a regularly scheduled contact in about two hours with SG-1; if you would like to come down and tell the Major the information you need that would be fine." Hammond paused; his philosophy was anything that might help protect his personnel was worth investigating. "However, there will be no change concerning pregnant personnel in combat potential situations, but beyond that, the decision is up to you Doctor, as far as I am concerned."

"Thank you, Sir, but why don't we hold off on contacting the Tok'ra right now; I'm not sure they can help much and they are my last option. With their use of symbiotes, any data they may have collected may not be helpful in our situation. I believe the Alloreans and the Asgard are our best chooses right now." Fraiser was relieved that she might not be in as much trouble as she first thought, but had to stop him from talking to Carter about this and did not want to give SG-1 any reason to delay their return.

"Very well, if you change your mind, SG-1 will be there for another few days," Hammond started but Fraiser interrupted him.

"A few days, Sir, I thought they were due back tonight?" Now Fraiser was alarmed, she could easily put Hammond off for a couple days but not for several, and Sam's health was her primary concern.

"That was the initial schedule, but an opportunity to meet with the rebel Jaffa and the Tok'ra high council has come up. Colonel O'Neill felt it would be best for them to attend." Hammond chuckled. "By now I won't think you'd be surprised with SG-1 prolonging a visit to Valoura, their 'home away from home'. It almost takes a direct order or Earth to be in danger for SG-1 to return from there as planed. A couple of times, I've been almost afraid we're going to loose some of them there."

"Where is this meeting taking place, Sir?" If Carter was going to be traveling to multiple worlds via the Stargate system, then Fraiser would have no choice but to tell Hammond, Sam could be putting herself and her baby at greater risk.

"The rebel Jaffa should be arriving at Valoura in two or three days, until then Major Carter has indicated she would like to stay and spend sometime with her father. The Tok'ra are going to be adding additional rooms to accommodate the rebel Jaffa for several days, so Colonel O'Neill has offered to 'assist' them with the growing of additional tunnels."

"Colonel O'Neill loves watching the tunnels being grown; I bet this will be a treat for him. Major Carter had promised to spend Saturday with Cassandra, so I will let her know that Sam's not going to be able to make it." Fraiser hoped Hammond would buy her explanation for the shock in her voice. She would figure out somehow to keep the news about Sam from him; right now, her head was beginning to hurt. Fraiser hated being in this position, but maybe before they got back she could have enough data to indicate if there was any need for concern.

"How much time do you need to get a briefing together for SG-8 to go to Allorea for you? SG-21 is currently on K'tau, so I will have them send a message through the Hall of Wisdom to Heimdall asking her to contact us."

"I could have a briefing prepared by tomorrow morning, Sir. I think SG-8 would be perfect for this mission."

SG-8 is currently a medical/scientific team that includes two physicians; they would know exactly what statistics Dr. Fraiser would need and her briefing could be in medical terms, which would make it easier to prepare. Sometimes Fraiser was jealous of the physicians on SG-8 getting to go off world routinely, but as a single parent, she had a daughter to think about, and routine off-world travel would keep her away from home to much.

"Very well, and let me know as soon as you can which team I need to stand down and find a temporary replacement for."

"Yes, Sir, I will." Hammond left the doctor's office. Now she had to get her thoughts together for the briefing and figure out how to keep stalling Hammond until SG-1 returned, damn Colonel O'Neill, for keeping his team out longer than planned.

General Hammond left Dr. Fraiser's office thinking about which of the three possible remaining female members of SG-teams in which he was going to have to find a replacement. One of the physicians on SG-8 was a female and with the doctor agreeing to send them to Allorea that ruled her out.

He thought it might very well be Major Stacy Griff of SG-19, she was married a year or so ago to Lt. Colonel Russell Griff of SG-2. Since SG-2 was due back in two days and SG-19 was on stand down due to an injury of a teammate, it made sense. In fact, that had been why he was down in the infirmary in the first place, to check up on Captain Pitts. SG-19 ran into some trouble and was unable to get back to Earth for a couple of days after the Captain received a staff blast to the leg, the delay allowed an infection to developed causing complications. SG-2 rescued SG-19 before going out on their current assignment. Since SG-19 had been out on three or four missions in the last few weeks, so he thought he had the answer. Hammond would not say anything to Major Griff if he ran into her unless she told him first, but wait until he knew for sure.

* * *

O'Neill was tired, he'd got almost no sleep last night, and the meetings with the Tok'ra high council had ran longer than anyone expected. On Valoura, the days were thirteen hours longer than Earth's. Carter had eagerly spent their second morning with the Tok'ra engineers making crystals, this marked the first time the high council agreed to allow an outsider observe the process. So he had not talked with her about her meeting with Dr. Fraiser since they arrived on Valoura, but she promised they would discuss it after dinner tonight.

The Tok'ra could talk forever O'Neill thought as he lay down in the early afternoon covering his eyes with his arm; after having put a drape across the entrance to the room they were using for sleeping quarters. He was not as open as the Tok'ra was. His excitement grew as he thought about getting to be here to watch the growing of new tunnels later for the rebel Jaffa meeting. Jack had no intentions of be involved with the meetings; the ones he had to attend were bad enough. No, those meetings were between the rebel Jaffa and the Tok'ra, but Sam had asked him to get Hammond to okay them staying for a few days, and the meetings were as good an excuse as anything else was. Frankly, he could use a little vacation right about now, and he knew she could.

Teal'c wanted to see some of his old buddies attending the talks including Bra'tac, and Daniel would take anytime he could get with Ra'na, so it was an easy decision to stay. Besides, he only told Hammond they were going to help with the growing of tunnels, not attend the meetings.

Teal'c was in the meditation garden on the other side of the compound doing Kelnoreem, not a requirement anymore since he lost junior but a practice he kept up. Daniel and Ra'na were who knows where doing who knows what; Jacob had taken Sam to do something, hopefully talk.

Jack promised himself he would go fishing on the shores of the Great Emerald Ocean tomorrow. Sam had reminded him to bring his portable fishing gear with him this time. Clever how she had gotten it past the guards on the first floor, and had even fixed it a special pocket in his backpack, he mused. His last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep were of last night.

* * *

"Colonel?" Carter had entered their sleeping quarters just as he was getting ready to go to bed.

"What's up?" He knew they needed to talk, but right now, all he wanted to do was sleep. They had been in meetings with the Tok'ra council for ten long hours today.

"How would you like to go for a walk along the beach of Emerald Ocean?" She had relaxed some after getting to Valoura but now fidgeted.

"Oh, Carter do we have too? Can't we stay here and talk?" Okay, she wanted to talk, he could stay up for that, he was still worried about her closed door meeting with Fraiser.

"Please, Jack." Tears were swelling up in her eyes; this was not a 'Colonel' talk she wanted.

"Sure Sam, let's go." Jack agreed worried about her and kicking himself for spending the night before this mission at the SGC, something had obviously happened.

They walked silently through the underground base to the far ring transporter that would take them up to the Great Emerald Ocean. At least this one is marked Jack quipped to himself as they stood waiting for the transportation cycle to start. Sam leaned her head back resting it on his shoulder, she smelled good. They walked along the beach with the tide rolling across their bare feet neither saying a word for nearly an hour. The double moons were out, it was a beautiful evening on Valoura, and they were all alone on the beach. Coming to a small dune, they sat looking at each other for a long time. Jack liked the way the moonlight danced across her face; she was calm now and staring back at him intently.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked finally breaking their silence.

"Who says, I wanna talk?" Sam leaned over and kissed him as they rolled back onto the sand. They could talk tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Box**

**by**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

Jack O'Neill sat straight up, she was not going home; that had to be what this was all about. Sam was not going back to Earth again. Grabbing his shirt and boots, he set out searching for Sam and Jacob. Jack had to find Sam, find out what she was hiding from him. If she wanted to live here among the Tok'ra, he could do that, in fact, the whole team would most likely stay, but she'd better have a damn good reason for springing it like this. Looking around the Tok'ra living quarters, most were empty then he heard familiar voices and headed for them.

"Geeessss! Daniel! You gotta get 'em to spring for some doors around here." O'Neill stepped back into the hallway taking his hand down from his eyes.

He had found Daniel and Ra'na, doing exactly what he thought they were up too. All rooms in the Tok'ra base are open and communal even the bedrooms.

"God, Jack what are you doing here?" Daniel was tucking his shirt in as he came out to the hall. Ra'na walk out behind him, gave him a sensual kiss as she left, telling them she needed to get back to work; she reminded Jack of Sha're, a lot.

Ra'na had been a Tok'ra host, but her symbiote died saving her life after being undercover in Anubis's service for nearly two years. When SG-1 met her three years ago, Daniel instantly fell in love. The team was delighted for him, Sha're had died four years prior, and no one had been in Daniel's life since. Only it took him a year to tell Ra'na how he felt, and the NID's attempt to kidnap her.

The attempt was an effort to extract her symbiote Oran's memory of the information stolen from Anubis. Ra'na was only able to access Oran's memory in pieces similar to how Sam could access Jolinar's memories. SG-1 feared if she came to live on Earth the NID would try again, so Daniel only got to see her a few times a year.

"It's Sam." Jack said.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Jack had Daniel's interest now as he finished tying his bootlaces.

"I think she's decided to move in with the Tok'ra, I gotta find her and find out why." He shouted back at Daniel, Jack was now searching through the remaining Tok'ra living quarters and Daniel was having a hard time catching up.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"The bag she brought, I almost missed it. Where are they?" Jack knew about Sam and Jacob's safety plan; he had come up with the idea, after a strange dream a few years ago. His distress would only be obvious to his team.

"Wait, Jack, slow down, you're not making any sense. There has to be another explanation. We decided as a team that when we were ready to make the move, we would all do it together. Discuss it first, and then decide how and when to move in with the Tok'ra. Sam would never jeopardize that for all of us." Daniel's confusion was obvious so Jack stopped, waiting for the younger man to catch up.

"Then why in the hell did she bring this?" Jack held out the small wooden box Sam had placed into her backpack before she left the locker room.

"Oh!?" Daniel's head was spinning now; there was no way Sam would take that into the SGC, let alone carry it on a mission, unless she was not planning on returning to Earth. This little wooden box was the most cherished item she owned. Jack might be right, maybe Sam was planning on staying. Daniel could see the anguish in his friend's eyes when he gently asked; "Is this why she was so weird in the gateroom when we left?"

Daniel was shocked as he thought his friend was fighting back tears as Jack responded tightly and control. "I suppose it is."

"Jack, did you guys have a fight or something?" Daniel asked as delicately as he could.

"No, no fights, nothing; look I don't understand what's going on here, help me find her, '_please'_."

Daniel stood still while Jack started to leave the living quarters, then yelling back at Daniel breaking him out of his thoughts Jack asked, "You coming?"

"Sure, sorry, just thinking about something." Daniel's thoughts had taken him back almost a year to a conversation on New Years Eve right after the midnight toast. A conversation, which would prove Hammond's fears were accurate and would cause him nightmares, if he were ever to find out.

* * *

"So, to Earth, one more year."

"To Earth."

Jack made the toast while Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel all chimed in.

"I don't know. Do we really want to do that, pledge for another whole year?"

"What do you mean Daniel?" Sam was putting her champagne glass down on the coffee table.

"Well, it seems to me that our loyalties are divided up now. Are we really sure, that we want to stay here on Earth for another year? You and Jack have been having problems at the base, and we're all have to keep Janet at arms length. Ra'na and I are getting more serious, and Teal'c you said that you've been missing Rya'c. I was thinking that maybe it's time we consider┘other options." Daniel reasoned.

"What else would we do Daniel Jackson? I have pledge to help defend the Tau'ri against the false gods." Teal'c replied.

"I know Teal'c but we've been doing that for nine years, and I don't know, don't sometimes you want more?"

"It is the way of the warrior." Teal'c said with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, but even Jaffa get to have families and we don't. Shouldn't we start thinking about that? Teal'c wouldn't you love to be with Rya'c all the time, teaching him what you know?"

"Master Bra'tac taught me all I know of being a warrior; he will do the same for Rya'c."

"Teal'c, I think he means other stuff, like family stuff, giving Rya'c a sense of a home life." Sam stated understanding where Daniel was going with this. "Exactly, none of us has a home life. You two have to hide from everyone not in this room. I get to see Ra'na every couple of months for a few days. How long are we going to keep it doing?"

"What are you proposing Daniel?" Jack stated as he refilled his glass with beer instead of champagne.

"I think that at some point, we have to consider leaving the SGC and well...move on - out there somewhere. Where we can continue fight the Goa'uld if want, and still have families, maybe even kids. Sam you want kids someday right?"

"Someday, I mean we've talked about it, but there are just way too many complications."

"That's what I mean, if we leave the SGC and move in with - say the Tok'ra; then complications are gone." Daniel said passionately.

"Move in with the Tok'ra? You've gotta be kidding me." Jack ignored Sam's glare.

"Jack there are dozens of worlds out there we could settle on, Valoura is only one. It's just nothing is going to change as long as we are living here."

"We're not ready to leave Daniel, but if you want to go be with Ra'na then I think we would all understand." Everyone shook their heads in agreement with Sam.

"I don't know Danny-boy's got a point, Sam. At some point, they are going to make me retire permanently, and you're going to get promoted. Hammond, if he's still around, will have no choice then but to break up SG-1." Daniel shot a glare at Jack; he hated it when Jack called him 'Danny-boy'.

"I would indeed like to spend more time with Rya'c raising him as his mother would have wanted." Teal'c admitted.

"Okay, let's make a plan for when we're ready or something comes up that would change things...unfavorable. How about this, we discuss it first, figure out the best way for us all to move-in with the Tok'ra or the rebel Jaffa, or wherever, and then we do it, but we keep it between the four of us."

The three men all nodded in agreement with Sam that would be their plan.

* * *

Jacob and Sam were inspecting areas to grow new tunnel/rooms for the meetings with the rebel Jaffa. It was the first chance they had been able to be alone since SG-1 arrived the day before.

"What's going on Sam? You brought a bag with you; am I to take it you want to stay here this time?"

"I can't go back to the SGC, dad. I have to find somewhere safe I can stay for a while."

"What happened?" Jacob asked with concerned spilling into his voice.

"It's a long story, and I'm not exactly sure where to begin. Do you think Garshaw would grant me sanctuary?" Sam was being vague on purpose; she wanted to tell Jack first, and that was proving to be harder than she expected.

"What did you do?" Jacob asked confusion and fear filling his voice; he could not image his daughter doing anything that would cause her to need to hide from the SGC. Turning back to his work, he added, "How about starting at the beginning?"

_/"Jacob, I can feel her daggers in our back."_

_"Not to smooth, eh, Sel?"_

_"To say the least."/_

"I didn't do anything dad, its time for me to make... a change in my life."

"I don't understand; you're going to have to explain this to me, Sam. Stand back let's test this spot." He put a test crystal in the wall watching it glow until it turned a dark umber.

"That doesn't look good."

"It's not; it needs to be golden to be a viable area to develop new rooms. Let's try down here." Jacob suggested as they walked a few more yards trying different areas then with no luck so then went to the adjacent corridor to try. "What does the rest of SG-1 think about you bailing out on them?"

"I'm not bailing on them, I need to make┘some changes for a while, that's all. Besides, I haven't had a chance to talk to any of them yet."

"I thought you and Jack went for a walk last night?" He inserted another crystal and got the color he wanted. They keep moving down the corridor marking spots as they went.

"You knew?" Sam was starting to blush.

"Uh-huh, what's the big deal? I saw you two going to the rings last night on my way to bed. Jack mentioned he was worried about you and was planning on talking with you alone, so I assumed you were going to talk. What did you go do, if you weren't talking about this? Sam, surely, you didn't go swimming in the dark, did you?" Jacob turned to look at his daughter. "Sam?"

Sam was blushing deeper than her father had ever seen her do before and even Selmak was speechless. Distracted and confused Jacob inserted the wrong crystal while watching Sam; suddenly the entire corridor fell in on them.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Box**

**by**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

Hammond stood watching from the observation window in the briefing room, as SG-2 came back through the Stargate; they were returning with samples taken on their mission to M4C119. The moon's Stargate, upon first try a few years ago, would not connect, but opened during recent routine redial attempts. Unable to assess why the gate was now working, using the MALP, SG-2 took the mission. Both Hammond and Carter thought that perhaps it had something to do with the improved dialing program Major Carter had implemented.

Lt. Colonel Griff was unloading supplies onto a cart, when Major Griff entered the gateroom. It wasn't unusual for the Griffs to meet each other in the gateroom upon returning from a mission. Major Griff pulled the Lt. Colonel over to a corner in the room, and whispered something into his ear. Grinning he picked her up and spun her around then putting her down he gently kissed his wife. Hammond smiled, believing he knew what the Major had just told her husband, that they were going to have a baby. With all the destruction and death that he had seen taken place in that room over the years, it was nice to watch something life-giving happen in there for a change. He wondered if the love and affection the Griffs were allowed to show for each other would ever happen for another pair of his officers. Hammond thought back to a hot summer's day four years ago.f

* * *

It was late Thursday afternoon when SG-1 came back through the gate. Dr. Williams, a highly qualified archeologist, was the fifth person to be kicked off the team since Dr. Jackson had ascended to join the Ancients.

An update on Thor received earlier in the day brought disturbing news, obviously weighing heavily on Colonel O'Neill. Hammond knew O'Neill was a man of honor, but the way Anubis had seriously injured his friend, grated on the very core of the Colonel's being. Someday O'Neill would make that Goa'uld pay, and of that, neither had doubts.

The General informed SG-1 that they were not to be back on the base until Monday morning. Hammond knew they needed some down time and made it an order as he dismissed them from the debriefing. Teal'c of course lived on the base but he was not to be at work; no arguments from Major Carter would be heard either.

Just then, the ventilation system went haywire again blowing papers across the room. 'That goes for you too Dr. Jackson,' Hammond mused to himself. For some unexplained reason, the ventilation system had started going nuts blowing air with a slight hint of static electricity to it since Dr. Jackson had 'died' or ascend, or whatever had happened to him, but it only occurred when SG-1 was around.

Colonel O'Neill was the first one to say it was Daniel, but not the only one to think it. Sgt. Silar had taken the ventilation system apart several times but no explanation could be offered. If Colonel O'Neill wanted to think it was his old friend still hanging around, that was fine with Hammond. In fact, the General would not be surprised if it was, he knew Dr. Jackson would do anything to protect his former teammates. Hammond had noticed a small rise in O'Neill's spirit when the unexplained event happened, but suspected no one else on the base noticed. He seriously doubted anyone else could read O'Neill as he could, that had taken patience and practice, lots of practice.

Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser were leaving the building in front of General Hammond a little while later; he overheard them talking about plans for the weekend. Good, he did not have to worry about Teal'c or Major Carter now.

Friday morning came and went as a typical day at the SGC. Having had no units, off world currently, and no one schedule to leave until Monday, Hammond decided to take the rest of the afternoon off. He changed clothes before leaving work, normally he didn't, but today, he had an errand to run on the way home.

It was a still hot summer day in Colorado Springs, and he was going to stop by a friend's house before going out to his daughter's ranch for the weekend. Driving up to the house, Hammond spotted a familiar black truck in the driveway, good he thought, Colonel O'Neill was at home.

He wanted to drop in as a friend not a commanding officer after his concern for his second in command had grown considerable yesterday. O'Neill had been uncharacteristically quiet after learning the news of his buddy Thor's deteriorating condition. With Thor's grave prognosis and so recently loosing Dr. Jackson, Hammond wanted to check in on O'Neill off the base, where they could talk as friends.

Picking up the cold six-pack of beer off the seat beside him, he walked to the front door. Getting no answer, he thought maybe O'Neill was outback in his workshop or the pool, so Hammond walked around to the back of the house. As the backyard came into sight, he heard laughter, pausing, not wanting to interrupt as he took in the site. Laughing to himself, Hammond knew he didn't have to worry about O'Neill today after all.

Jack O'Neill was laying in an oversized hammock for two, with a tall blond curled up in his arms. The two had obviously been swimming and now lounged in the warm sun. Hammond could not see her face but she was attractive in her blue bikini. O'Neill knew how to pick 'em he thought watching for a moment as Jack gently kissed her while pulling her closer. As he was turning to leave the blond looked in Hammond's direction, the color ran from his face as he stepped out of her line of site.

Why had he not turned away a second before?

"What?" Jack did not like loosing her attention.

"I thought I saw someone over there." The woman was indicating the area where Hammond had been standing for a few seconds. Jack turned to look but did not see anyone there.

"There's no one there, are you trying to tell me I'm boring?"

"I thought for a second I saw someone, guess I was wrong." She turned her attention back to the man lying beside her. "Come here you, you're anything but boring." Sam pulled Jack's face close to hers as she passionately kissed him.

Hammond walked slowly back to his car, did he see what he thought he saw? He wished he had not come over now. What was he going to do? This could be a nightmare in the making. About a half dozen serious Air Force/SGC regulations, were being broken in O'Neill's backyard right now. Dr. Fraiser had tried to warn him once there might be feelings developing between them, but he had shut her down, not wanting two good officers' careers to be ruined on speculation.

A soft breeze blew for the first time that day; Hammond felt the slight electric charge raise the hair on his arms. _'You're right Dr. Jackson; it's none of anyone's concern. Those two have sacrificed enough for this planet, keeping it safe. If they can find comfort with each other during their off duty hours, then it's their personal business. We'll just have to make sure it stays off duty.'_

Hammond left knowing he would protect O'Neill once more from predators here on Earth, people who didn't care what he had done or sacrificed to save their butts. This would go into the file compartment in Hammond's mind marked as off-limits, not to be discussed with others.

Outback the same light static breeze blew across the couple intertwined in each other's arms. 'Daniel, get out of here, go see Teal'c or someone. Quit watching and leave us alone.' Jack said silently as he kissed Sam back.

The following Monday morning after General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill had discussed yet another replacement for Dr. Jackson and why had the last FIVE had not worked out, O'Neill wanted out of his commanding officer's office. Except Hammond had one more thing to discuss, a few words of advice for his friend Jack.

"Jack"

"Sir?" It was strange to hear his commanding officer call him by his first name after a meeting like they had just finished.

"Jack, I want you to know, that whatever happens during off duty hours, well, I don't want to know about it." Hammond could tell from O'Neill's expression that he wasn't following the conversation. "Whatever happens between base personnel during their off-duty hours on hot summer afternoons, well┘ as long as it stays off duty, then I don't want it brought to my attention. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," O'Neill's poker face immediately returned as Hammond finished his statement, confirming to Hammond he understood.

O'Neill left the General's office knowing, some how Hammond knew, and yet, he just gave them his blessings. 'Wow' went through O'Neill's mind. He could make sure it stayed off base that was no problem for them.

* * *

To this day, Hammond had never again seen anything inappropriate from either of them, on or off duty. He doubted that afternoon was a one-time thing, but they had kept up their end of the bargain, he had never heard about them from anyone. Only sometimes, he wished, they would come forward, but knew that would most likely never happen.

"Sir, do you have a moment?" This time Hammond was deep in thought when Dr. Fraiser entered the briefing room.

"I'm sorry Doctor, my mind was elsewhere. What did you say?" Hammond asked.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around these days, Sir." The doctor was smiling at him remembering how he caught her the same way a couple of days ago.

"Hmm...yes, I suppose. What do you have?"

"I have the preliminary information from Allorea, and it looks promising." Dr. Fraiser replied.

"I'm glad to hear it, doctor. When we hear from the Asgard, I'll let you know."

"Thank you. Sir, are you all right?" She inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine, only wishing for something that looks like it will never be; that's all, some bittersweet memories. Was there anything else you needed?"

"No Sir." Dr. Fraiser knew what he meant about wishes and bittersweet memories; she had a few of 'those' herself, not to mention the fact that Hammond had not asked for the name of his pregnant officer yet.

Suddenly the room lit up and two Asgard were standing in front of the General and the doctor.

"Thor, Heimdall, welcome back to the SGC." Hammond greeted the pair.

"Thank you General Hammond. We received a message through the Hall of Wisdom that you wished to speak with me. How can I be of assistance?"

"Yes, we need your input on a medical issue. The good doctor is working on something and would like your help. Doctor would you fill our guest in, on what you need to know?"

Fraiser smiled, "I would be delighted Sir."

"Good, I'll be in my office if you need me." The General excused himself, leaving the doctor and the two Asgard visitors in the conference room.

The first time Thor had appeared in the conference room the General had been frightened, and seriously wanted security to come running through the doors. Now, well, now he and the rest of the SGC personnel thought nothing about it having the Asgard pop into any part of the SGC. It had become routine in recent years, to see the tiny gray allies arrive and not always due to an emergency, once Thor even made an appearance at the SGC's Christmas party invited by the Asgard's favorite human.

"Yes, I believe I can be of assistance to you in this undertaking." Hammond heard the female Asgard Heimdall talking as he entered his office.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Box**

**by **

**Jennaya O'Neill**

Teal'c open his eyes as the atrium shook, looking around he saw Tok'ra running every direction outside the garden room. Fearing an attack from the Goa'uld was under way, he ran into the hallway asking, "What is happening?"

No one stopped to answer his question, so seeing a Tok'ra he knew, he stepped in his way.

"What is happening?" Demanded the large Jaffa in a way the Tok'ra could not refuse to stop and explain.

"A portion of the tunnel has collapsed and several people are injured. We have to hurry." Teal'c followed him to where several Tok'ra were already pulling the wounded out of a major side tunnel, while others offered faid. He was assisting in the rescue mission when Colonel O'Neill and Daniel Jackson came into sight.

"O'Neill over here," Teal'c was relieved to see his friends were not in the collapsed tunnel as they arrived on the scene.

"What happened?" Daniel and O'Neill had a habit of being able to say the same thing in unison, almost as if they rehearsed it, something Teal'c always found fascinating.

"I didn't know these tunnels could collapse." Daniel was shocked as he and O'Neill started helping to move injured Tok'ra to safety. They were all concerned about Sam, Ra'na, and Jacob; no one had seen their friends.

"Danyal, are you injured?" Ra'na pronounced his name similarly as Sha're had done, that, her long thick reddish blond curly hair, and gorgeous green eyes were what attracted him to her in the first place. Ra'na come from the opposite direction as he and O'Neill had a few minutes before, worried when she saw blood on his uniform. Daniel looking down at his shirt to see what Ra'na was pointing too, responding to her worried expression.

"No, the blood's not mine; I was helping to carry someone that was hurt--are you alright?" He asked with a concerned expression.

"Yes, I was in the council chambers preparing it for the meetings when we felt the collapse. Are your friends also uninjured?" She asked.

"Teal'c, Jack, and I are fine, but we haven't seen Sam or Jacob yet. Could you look around and see if you can find them? Maybe they're helping at the other end. I'm going to stay here and help."

"I would be happy to, my Danyal." She gave him a relieved kiss on the check before turning to leave.

"Daniel, any news on Carter and Jacob," Jack asked; he was good at keeping appearances up in public.

"No, not yet, Ra'na is going to check to see if they are working on the other end." Daniel informed him.

"Good, do we know how this cave-in happened?" Ra'na shook her head no to both the Colonel's questions.

"Come quickly, Selmak and Major Carter are buried deep under the rubble."

Fear showed instantly on the faces of stunned men of SG-1 when they heard Garshaw's announcement. No one on this end of the tunnel was trapped and injuries were relatively minor for someone with a symbiote. A few boulders and rocks had fallen from the ceiling of the tunnel hitting people walking through it but no one was trapped or in danger of dying.

"What happened?" Daniel, Teal'c, and Ra'na shared the same concern they could hear and see in Jack's face.

"We are unsure at this time, Selmak and Major Carter were marking areas to grow the new rooms, and are now they are buried about 20 feet beyond the entrance to the tunnel. Please we need help to rescue them." Garshaw pleaded.

"Where? Let's go." Teal'c, Daniel, and Ra'na followed as Jack ran ahead of the Tok'ra joining the rescue operation. Upon arriving at the now collapsed tunnel entrance Jack's face fell, Garshaw had not exaggerated, the tunnel was completely caved-in; it was going to take some time to get to them. Fighting rising fear for Sam and Jacob's lives, he stood for a moment to evaluate the scene trying to determine the best way to get to them.

"Can we use your crystals to get rid of some of the rocks, or create a tunnel parallel to where they are?" He asked.

"No, this area is now unstable; we would only bring more rock down on them."

"Okay, then we're going to need something to shore up the walls as we dig. Do you have anything we can use?"

"Yes, I believe so." Turning to two men, Garshaw sent them after the materials the Colonel requested.

"O'Neill, we could send for the rebel Jaffa to help with the removal of rock, they would gladly assist in the rescue Major Carter and her father." Teal'c offered.

Looking around at the group of Tok'ra assembling, he decided. "No, I think we have enough strong backs already Teal'c, thanks. Let's do this."

SG-1 and the Tok'ra built a human chain as they removed rock from the collapsed tunnel and while others shored-up the crumbling walls using something similar to wooden planks. Garshaw informed O'Neill after ten feet was cleared of fallen rock then she could use a crystalline mixture that would strength the walls of the tunnel. Ten feet, Jack thought, they had barely dug out two feet and it had been nearly three hours. The rescuers were unable to hear Jacob or Sam; no one knew if they were even still alive. Was this a rescue attempt or were they digging for two bodies? Jack had to push those thoughts away; he could not bare the thought of loosing her. Memories of her smile, her soft skin, her gentleness when they were alone flooded his heart and mind as he pushed away tears.

Teal'c had seen the tears but O'Neill dismissed them as sweat. Teal'c didn't correct him, but he knew the difference between tears and sweat. He too feared they would only find bodies in the end, knowing all to well what O'Neill would go through if Sam were dead.

As far as sweating went, they all were, this was extremely difficult work. Everyone except O'Neill and Teal'c took turns, taking time to rest as they dug for hours. Jack couldn't stop he had to get to them, he had to rescue Sam. He would not acknowledge the aching feeling his body was sending to his arms, back, and knees as he continued to dig. It took twelve hours to go the ten feet they needed, to use the crystalline mixture to reinforce the tunnel's walls. That process only took a few seconds and now several Tok'ra were removing the planks to reuse them as the digging continued. Jack watched as he took a drink of water handed to him by Ra'na.

Ra'na worked alongside Daniel the entire time, never complaining that he was pushing himself farther than she liked. She and Jacob were good friends and she really liked Sam. And Ra'na too feared what they might find at the other end of the collapsed tunnel. Ra'na knew Daniel loved Sam as a sister and would not give up until both were free. She did get him to stop and rest ever so often, even if Jack would not. Ra'na knew the secret SG-1 held and would never divulge it even to her best friend, Jacob, without their permission.

She also knew in her heart, if the situation had been reversed and she was in that tunnel instead of Sam, her Danyal would not rest, as Jack would not, until she was safe. Ra'na loved Daniel dearly. After her first husband and child had been killed by Cronus, she thought she would never love again. That was until she met this archeologist from Earth, who could be as gentle as the sunshine, or as fierce as of a warrior as needed to take out any Jaffa or Goa'uld intent upon killing him or his friends. They had known each other for several months before she had learned from Teal'c that it was SG-1, who had finished off Cronus. Everyone in the team held a special place in her heart for that act. Cronus had destroyed her village killing her family; vowing revenge, she joined the Tok'ra. Ra'na had hated Cronus with everything in her.

* * *

The first time she had meet Sam, Ra'na was aboard Anubis's ship when Carter and O'Neill had been taken prisoners during an ambush. It was her duty, according to Anubis to interrogate the humans. He wanted not only the secrets of the Iris protecting Earth's Stargate from its enemies, but also how the hyperspace drive for their death gliders worked, and anything else she discovered of use.

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had been in the same cell, when Ra'na stopped by to check on them, still formulating her plan on how to help them escape during her interrogation.

O'Neill glared at her.

That's when she decided the female would be easier to talk too, so she had Carter moved to a separate cell, carefully avoiding looking back at O'Neill. Ra'na returned to the Peltak asking Lord Anubis to grant her a favor, while she 'interrogated' the prisoners that had brought so much trouble to him.

During their time in his service, Ra'na and Oran had learned how to manipulate Anubis and exactly which buttons to push, for him to grant their request. She asked Anubis for permission to use a hand device to obtain the information he sought from the prisoners, before simply inserting a mind probe to download it from their brains. Anubis granted her request, infinitely pleased that these humans would indeed suffer at the hands of one of his underlings. Ra'na knew this was her only chance to save them and stop an attack on Earth. This time the undercover Tok'ra chose to enter the brig from a different entrance so not to see O'Neill or the look in his eyes.

Carter stood-up in defiance telling Ra'na that she would never divulge the secrets of the SGC, no matter what she did to her, as Ra'na walked into her cell.

"Oh, but you will tell me what I want to know. I will get all of what my Lord Anubis wants to know from you and your friend." Ra'na sneered back at Carter, hating every minute she had to pretend. "Jaffa, leave us, attend to your other duties." The Goa'uld's eyes glowed as she stood in front of her prisoner.

Cater took a step-back and fell, landing in a seated position on the bench as Ra'na raised an activated hand device bringing it near Carter's head. Carter groaned to herself as she thought 'this was going to hurt.' Seeing the fear in her eyes was more than the young Tok'ra host could take, Ra'na glanced to make sure the guards had left, then quickly turned back to Carter.

"Major Carter, I am Tok'ra, you have no need to fear me."

Worry was quickly replaced with relief as Carter's eyes grew wide, she was about to speak but Ra'na held a hand up stopped her.

"Please listen, let me speak, I know who you are. Please tell Jacob and Selmak that we will be returning to Valoura within a moon cycle. We have nearly finished our mission here. I miss their council, your father is my best friend among the Tok'ra people; he has told me much of the Tau'ri and of you. Now take this, it will deactivate any forcefield on the ship. Do you know how to get to the ring transporters?" Ra'na shoved a small device into Carter's hand as she nodded yes to the ring transporter.

"Good, I will remove the guards so you can escape; Colonel O'Neill is still two cells down. I believe the rest of your friends remain on the surface of the planet, they have not been captured by Anubis's forces yet. Tell your friend, the rebel Jaffa, the password is _'Tirana'_ he will know what to do. The guard changes in one hour and I will make sure that only two are posted at the Chapai'. You must hurry when you leave this ship. There is a supply closet of Zat'nik'tels at the end of the hall; you will find your weapons and things there too. Give me a moment to get the guards out of here. Now you need to pretend to fall unconscious, with this much time under the hand device you should not be coherent."

Carter nodded, whispered 'Thank you', and then slumped her head downward with a moan as Ra'na snapped off the hand device and turned leaving the cell. The Jaffa guards could hear the hum of the hand device while Ra'na 'interrogated the prisoner', what they did not know was it had never made contact with Carter's head. Major Carter was thankful to have run into a Tok'ra, they knew the Tok'ra had an operative in Anubis's service but did not know who or where and had never expected to find out.

"Jaffa, come with me, she will not speak yet, when she awakens I will start again. She will suffer greatly for the troubles the Tau'ri have brought to Lord Anubis. Once all has been drained from the mind of the female, then I shall start with the male." Ra'na stated more for another female Goa'uld that just had arrived than for the guards.

Fortunately, the Goa'uld had arrived too late to help with the interrogation. The guards left with them and Ra'na glanced at O'Neill as they passed his cell. He stood at the entrance right behind the forcefield that held him inside it, hatred showing in his eyes. Ra'na wanted to offer him a word of comfort but knew that when Carter released him in a moment he would be all right. If she said anything, it would endanger all their lives.

The look O'Neill gave her sent another chill down her spine; he too could hear the hum of the hand device and Carter's moan. No matter how much she wanted, Ra'na could not stop to reassure him, Oran her symbiote, reminded her; instead she went to make the arrangements to decrease the Jaffa contingent at the Chapai' so they could escape.

After SG-1 made it through the Stargate, Anubis found out Ra'na was the one who helped them escape and ordered several Jaffa to bring her before him. Fortunately, a rebel Jaffa warned her in time to for her to escape; as she was stepping into the Stargate, a staff blast hit the back of her neck. Ra'na fell, exiting the Stargate on an abandoned world. Pulling herself to the DHD, she dialed the coordinates to Valoura to return home. Falling once more as she came through its gate, she became the first person to set off the Stargate security alarm on Valoura.

Ra'na and Oran were barely conscious when the Tok'ra carried them to the underground tunnels. Jacob stayed by her side until she regained consciousness three days later to find that Oran had died saving her life. Oran used the last of her strength to save her host, despite Garshaw's pleadings to save herself. Of all the hosts Oran had lived-in during her life of two thousand and fifty-three years, she loved Ra'na the most; thinking of her as the child she never had. Oran could not save both of them, but she willing gave her life for her favored host, who was only 19 years old when she became the symbiote's host four years prior.

Oran had sheltered Ra'na from a lot of things during their time with Anubis, her host had grown up on a primitive agricultural planet and was overwhelmed by much of the stuff they encountered in Anubis's ranks. Just before her death, Oran explained to Selmak and Garshaw, her decision, she was tired, and felt Ra'na had suffered tremendously in her short life. She deserved a chance for happiness, so Oran's last act would be to give Ra'na that chance.

Understanding Selmak and Jacob promised to be there for Ra'na, to help and guide her. Garshaw could only feel the grief of losing of one of her oldest and dearest friends; like her and Selmak, Oran had been one of the original Tokra.

Ra'na barely spoke for a month afterwards, and then only to Jacob and Selmak. She mourned the loss of her friend Oran, as deeply as she had mourned the loss of her parents who had died in a farming accident when she was a child. Jacob thought of Ra'na as a second daughter and it hurt to see her in so much pain, as deeply as it would hurt him to see Sam in pain. The first words spoken by Ra'na after awaking was to explain to Jacob why she and Oran had risked their lives, they had done it to save his daughter's life and SG-1. Jacob never forgot what they, host and symbiote, had done for him; he keep his promise to Oran, as his and Ra'na's friendship grew deeper. Jacob and Selmak mourned the loss of Oran as deeply as Garshaw did and almost as deeply as Ra'na did.

When SG-1 visited Valoura a few weeks later, O'Neill's was shocked when he saw Ra'na. It was not until then did he realize the Goa'uld, that he thought had tortured his second in command was indeed, the Tok'ra, who had help save him. Jacob and Ra'na filled them in on what had happen to her afterwards. The team noticed sparks between Daniel and Ra'na during that first meeting. Daniel would not admit it but O'Neill knew he was smitten, especially with the way she said 'Danyal' similar to Sha're's 'Danyel'.

Ra'na was a beautiful woman, and no longer was a host, so O'Neill told 'Danyal' he'd be a fool not to pursue her. Jacob and Garshaw noticed the attraction too and were glad to see Ra'na starting to come back to life. They knew that Daniel would be good for her and that they held a lot in common. Oran would have approved of Daniel, Garshaw thought as she watched as her friend's last wish to come true.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Box**

**by**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

The digging continued for another few hours before they heard Jacob's voice. Daniel had gotten Jack to stop and rest, telling him he would be of no use to Sam if he killed himself getting to her. Jack reluctantly agreed, and had been resting until they heard Jacob, then he was back in the tunnel before anyone could stop him.

"Jacob, are you alright? How's Sam?" Everyone could hear the anxiety in O'Neill's voice, as they all held their breath waiting for an answer.

"I'll live, but Sam's in rough shape, hand me a healing device through that opening."

"We'll be able to get it to you in a minute. Sam can you hear me?" To hell with appearances, he wanted her out of there and safe.

"Selmak, we will get you out then they can continue to dig for Major Carter. There is no need to pass a healing device through, you will be out momentarily." Jack gave Garshaw a dirty look. Garshaw's only apparent concern was for the Tok'ra symbiote and its host.

**"PASS ME A HEALING DEVICE NOW!"** Selmak was screaming at the top of their lungs.

Garshaw had never heard such anger from her friend in over two thousand years then nodded to another Tok'ra to get the device. O'Neill passed it through to Jacob.

"How bad is she?" Jack asked with trepidation in his voice.

"Bad, but I can keep her alive with this. Start digging about three feet--to the left of me, and you'll be able to get to her. I'm in a pocket but we can't get her from here. I'm afraid if you keep coming this way more debris will fall in on Sam."

Jack nodded and shifted the digging to get to Sam, he was desperate - they were so close, and she was dying. About thirty minutes later they could see Sam laying unconscious under a large pile of rocks, Jacob was using the healing device on her.

"I've been able to heal a head injury and most of a broken shoulder; it's going to be sore for a while. But she's got some internal damage in her abdomen that I can't heal. I've stopped the internal bleeding for now but we have to get her back to the SGC. Will that be a problem?"

"Of course not, why should it be?" Jack was confused at Jacob's question.

"I think if you leverage that rock over, you should be able to pull her out, and I can crawl through the same opening." Jacob replied, ignoring Jack's query.

Jack and Teal'c did as Jacob suggested and leverage a rock off of Sam pinning her against the floor of the tunnel, as Daniel and another Tokra pulled her to safety, then Jacob crawled out of the space they had opened up. Just as they were letting go of the rock, it fell sideways knocking Jack into the opposite wall and landing on him. In one swift movement, Teal'c pulled his friend to safety, by pushing the rock out of the way, and back into the space Jacob had been trapped in, causing it to collapse.

"Aaaaa...careful there Teal'c," Jack was turning white from Teal'c's rough treatment as he pulled him to safety, and out of the tunnel that was beginning to collapse again. Daniel ran back in to help them; pulling Jack's other arm over his shoulder as they walked him out of the bad part of the tunnel.

"Jack, how are you doing?" Daniel asked as the trio exited the tunnel and he could clearly see the injured man.

"I'm all right...how is she?" Jack's words to Daniel and Jacob were barely above a whisper.

"Sam will make it, but we have to get her back to the SGC fast, she's lost a lot of blood." Jacob finished checking his daughter's injuries out then he turned, seeing O'Neill's injuries for the first time, he asked. "Can you walk?"

"Yah, I think so, Jacob, what the hell happened here?"

"I'm not exactly sure, we were testing for places to put new rooms for the rebel Jaffa, and the whole thing came down on us. Jack, do you know of any reason Sam can't go back to the SGC?"

_/ "Jacob?"_

_"Shut up Sel, not now."/_

"No, not at all, why, what's this about?"

"Just something she said before the tunnel collapsed, she asked me, if Garshaw would grant her sanctuary to stay here. I wanted to make sure by taking her back there, that we weren't taking her into a hornet's nest or something."

"Why would Sam say something like that?" Daniel asked as he and Teal'c were helping Jack over to a safer place to rest.

"I know of no reason Major Carter could not return to the SGC. But if she is indeed in trouble, then I will do whatever is necessary get her back to Valoura once she has sufficiently recovered." Daniel nodded in agreement with Teal'c; he was remembering the little wooden box Jack showed him earlier. Ra'na had placed it safely back in their sleeping quarters while the men were digging to rescue them.

"Don't worry, Jacob, we'll make sure she's safe, won't we kids?" O'Neill was now resting on the side of the main tunnel and Daniel was dressing his wounds, as two Tok'ra gently moved an unconscious Carter to a stretcher.

"Well, we're coming with you anyway." Jacob announced.

* * *

"Incoming wormhole," Sgt. Davis informed Hammond as the General was walking into the control room exiting the stairs that lead to his office. "It's SG-1, Sir."

"Open the Iris. It's about time; they're nearly two hours overdue for normal communications."

"Several inbound travelers, Sir." Hammond stood behind the technician watching the event horizon settle back in on its self. He sighed inwardly as two Tok'ra carried one of his best officers in on a stretcher. A scene he saw far too often, injured personnel being brought back through the Stargate, even after all these years his stomach knotted up every time.

Next Jacob came through the Stargate being partially aided by a petite female Tok'ra that Hammond did not recognize. An audible sigh was heard from the General when Daniel and Teal'c came through the Stargate last. They were almost completely carrying the injured Colonel O'Neill with his arms draped over their shoulders.

"Get a medical team down there." Hammond ordered as he rushed to the gate room.

Davis spoke into the microphone, "Medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room, two stretchers."

Hammond heard almost the same words from Dr. Jackson as he entered the gate room.

"We need a medical team in here." He and Teal'c carefully helped O'Neill down the ramp and waited for the medical team, Teal'c now bearing most of the Colonel's weight.

The Stargate shut off behind them, no one paid any attention to it, immediately afterwards the medical team entered the gateroom with Dr. Fraiser running in behind them. Hammond thought O'Neill was going to pass out as the medical team put the Colonel on one of the stretchers, while the Tok'ra placed Major Carter on the other. He had to look away while his officers were being transferred, he would never get used to this; he won't allow himself.

"What happen?"

"We had a cave-in George, Sam's hurt bad and Colonel O'Neill's probably got a couple of broken ribs." "No probably about it," O'Neill moaned as a nurse examined him. Dr. Fraiser was checking out the still unconscious Major Carter.

"Okay, let's get them to the infirmary have OR-1 standing by; we're going to be needing it." Turning to Jacob, she inquired about him.

"I'll be fine doctor; Selmak can take care of me. Just worry about Sam and Colonel O'Neill they need you. I used a healing device on Sam to take care of a head injury and her right shoulder was broken, it should be fine now. I was able to stop the internal bleeding but she's lost a lot of blood. There's nothing else I could do for her using it." Jacob informed her.

"That's a lot, thank you for telling me." Fraiser responded letting a deep breath out while looking at the others for any other possible injuries then she noticed the dried stains on Daniel. "Daniel, are you injured?"

"No Dr. Fraiser, it's┘mostly Jack's blood and a couple of other Tok'ra's I was helping to move."

Fraiser nodded, she would check both of them out later; right now, she had patients needing her immediate attention. The doctor followed her medical team to the infirmary, making a mental note to check out both injuries Jacob mentioned anyway. Everyone watched as the medical team disappeared down the corridor.

Hammond turned to the two remaining members of SG-1. "How did this happen?"

"The exact events causing the cave-in are unknown at this time, General Hammond." Teal'c looked as tired and dirty as Daniel did, Hammond thought, as he looked from one to the other; knowing without asking, they had spent many hours digging through the rock to rescue their friends.

"I'm not sure, General." Daniel was holding Ra'na's hand tightly, worry for his two friends evident on his face. "General Hammond, I would like you to meet Ra'na. Ra'na this is General Hammond, he is in charge of our base."

"It is an honor to meet you; my Danyal has told me much of the Tau'ri, and many stories of you." She reached out her hand; the General took it shaking it warmly.

"It's an honor to meet you too. Dr. Jackson has informed me what you did to for Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter on Anubis's ship; I want to thank you for your assistance in freeing my people."

"I could not allow Anubis to injury Jacob's daughter, nor any Tau'ri." Ra'na looked over at Jacob and then back to Daniel. Her shy smile reminded Hammond of a younger version of Samantha Carter and she was as pretty as Dr. Jackson had described her; his musings were interrupted by Selmak's raised voice.

"Tok'ra KREE!" Selmak raised his voice speaking in Goa'uld to the two Tok'ra that had carried Major Carter into the SGC; they were now standing at attention but not happy. Startled everyone turned looking at them with Hammond glancing at Daniel for an explanation to what was being said. Hammond had some basic understanding of the Goa'uld language but this conversation was over his limited vocabulary.

"The two Tok'ra guards don't want to leave Jacob and Ra'na here alone, they're worried that they won't be safe." Daniel raised his eyebrows and made a half smile as he explained the conversation to Hammond. But did not explain the reason the guards were worried was due to Sam asking for refugee status among the Tok'ra.

With Sam afraid of returning to the SGC for some unknown reason, Garshaw decided it would be prudent to send bodyguards for Jacob and especially Ra'na. If Hammond didn't know Sam was in some type of trouble yet, Daniel was not going to inform him.

"George, would you send these two back to Valoura for me."

"Sure Jacob. Gentlemen, let me assure you that Jacob and Ra'na are honored guests here at the SGC and I will personally guarantee their safety. You have no need to worry." He turned towards the control room. "Sergeant, will you send these two back to Valoura?" The gate started dialing up immediately.

"Thank you, George." Jacob said. They all watched as the Tok'ra guards reluctantly returned to Valoura via the Stargate.

"Jacob, what was that about? I mean the Tok'ra know, you're safe here."

"It was more for Ra'na's protection from the NID than my protection. Remember when those two NID agents got themselves reassigned here a couple of years ago as new SGC personnel, and then they tried to snatch her from Valoura?"

"Only too, well," the annoyed and slightly pissed off look on Hammond's face said it all.

"I'd like to check on Sam now." Jacob was not going to volunteer anything that might get his daughter in trouble either.

Carter was in surgery and O'Neill was in X-ray when they arrived. A nurse explained it would be a couple of hours before they could see either of them. Teal'c and Daniel went to shower and change, while Jacob and Ra'na stayed in the infirmary waiting room with Hammond. A little while later a refreshed Daniel came and got Ra'na. Selmak needed time to heal Jacob's injuries so Hammond took him to guest quarters where he could lay down, and had an airman bring him some fresh clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Box**

**by**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

Almost three hours later the five friends had regrouped and they were finally permitted to see Colonel O'Neill. The Colonel was sitting on the edge of his bed; a nurse had just finished taping up his cracked ribs, ignoring his normal cooperative mood. A few minutes later Dr. Fraiser came in dropping a chart on the bed closest to the doorway.

"Doc, how's Carter?"

"She is going to be fine Colonel. She's still in post-op, but she'll be transferred in here in an hour or so."

"You don't look too sure about that, doctor, what's wrong?" Hammond questioned her.

"Sir, this is my fault, I should have never allowed Major Carter go to Valoura. It's just...well...she wanted to tell her father in person, so badly. Still I shouldn't have fdone it." Everyone's eyes were on her at this point.

"What do you mean doctor?" The General asked.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, but Sam lost the baby. There was nothing I could do to save it." She stated with sorry in her voice.

The jaws of five men hit the floor simultaneously. Ra'na looked down in sorrow for her friend as she squeezed Daniel's hand tighter.

"Sam was pregnant?" Daniel said almost disbelieving his ears. He thought things were starting to make sense. He caught Ra'na's attention and shaking his head no slightly before she could speak.

"S-she w-wa-was pregnant?" O'Neill stuttered then felt lightheaded and had to lie down; you could have knocked him down with a feather Daniel observed.

Teal'c looked at his friend and commanding officer with heartfelt sorry in his eyes; it appeared to him that O'Neill did not know of the pregnancy. The three men shared a knowing glance.

"Sam was pregnant, that's what she was trying to tell me? Wow, that's the last thing I would have expected." Jacob took a seat next to O'Neill's bed; he was in shock too. "She was telling me she was in trouble, but I never expected this. How far along was she?"

"About seven weeks, I'm sorry; she was gone for three days. I thought she had told you." Fraiser apologized.

"It was only two days there doc, and I don't think you could have stopped her from going if you tried."

"What do you mean Colonel?" Hammond was regaining his composure.

"Nothing..." A wave of pain came across O'Neill's face as he moved wrong and suddenly, he couldn't talk. Dr. Fraiser went to his side to care for him and ordered some more pain medication. Jack wanted everyone to go away so he could be alone with his thoughts. He closed his eyes grateful as the pain medication injected into his IV was starting to take affect, hopefully they would all go away now; he needed to think and to sleep.

Daniel grimaced as he watched the pain in his friend's face, he knew. Teal'c looked from O'Neill across to Daniel and Ra'na then down at the floor, he could say nothing at that moment, but he knew as well. Hammond quietly observed the interchange between the three men and wondered, but knew, he would probably never know for sure.

Dr. Fraiser watched over her patient as the medication she had administered helped him to drift into unconsciousness. The doctor was visibly concerned; normally Colonel O'Neill would fight her about increasing pain medication. He must really have been hurting, she thought. So she ordered an additional medication to help him rest, and then made notes to his chart before returning her attention back to the others in the room.

"Doctor, do you mean to tell me that Major Carter was the pregnant officer we were discussing, and that you allowed her to go through the Stargate?" Hammond shared the same concerns Fraiser had for O'Neill, but he was just as worried about his other officer, and a bit ticked off at the doctor currently. She had willingly put one of his best people at risk.

"Yes Sir, she wanted to tell her father in person and off-world precedence shows there is no harm caused to a fetus during Stargate travel. She convinced me to allow her to go and tell Jacob. I'm sorry, Sir."

"We'll take about this later, doctor; you have patients to take care of right now." The General's anger was apparent to all in the room. Then turning facing the others he spoke calmer to O'Neill's friends gathered around his bedside. "Gentlemen and Ra'na, why don't we let the Colonel get some rest. You can come back later."

* * *

Several hours later, sometime late in the night, Jack awoke to find Sam in the bed next to his. He got up and went to her side. She was sleeping as he lightly stroked her hair, thinking how beautiful she was when she slept. Jack was grateful that Sam had survived, when he saw her under all that ruble, he thought that he had lost her. He could not imagine his life without her; she was his world. He didn't understand how this intelligent, talented, artistic, competent, strong woman could love a guy like him, but he was humbly thankful.

If Sam wanted to take that next step of having children and raising a family then that was okay with Jack. Earth might frown on it, but there were dozens of worlds out there that they could be safe from the Goa'uld and live how they wanted. He didn't care what Earth wanted, he only cared what she wanted, and she deserved better than this.

He had served his country for close to twenty-five years and his planet ten of those years. Jack had fought the good fight, protecting Earth against the Goa'uld, now it was time for Sam. There comes a time when you have to let the next person take over and be the hero, so whatever she wanted to do, they would do. Jack wasn't sure if when she made Lt. Colonel, she would be allowed to remain on SG-1 anyway, so he was willing to make whatever changes she wanted, when she wanted. As long as they were together, that's all that mattered to him.

His first impression of her when they meet ten years ago was that she was some feministic scientist with a chip on her shoulder and probably a namedropper. He was wrong, so wrong, and glad Hammond had given him no choice about her being on the team; she truly belonged there. And now, well now, she held his heart and he never wanted it back. He tenderly lifted her hand trying not to wake her and gently kissed it. Then he sat back holding her hand and watched as this incredibly special woman slept. Jack had been sitting with her for about a half hour when she woke up.

"Hi."

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Sore. You?" Sam tried to sit up a little, groggily looking around trying to get her bearings. She was back in the SGC, a place three days ago, that she thought she would never see again. It was all coming back to her now.

"I'll be fine. Sam, I'm sorry." Jack started.

"Janet told me earlier. Jack, I'm sorry you had to hear it from her. I tried to tell you when we were on the beach." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Shhh...I know, it's okay. I'm worried about you." He was stoking her hair again then he leaned over giving her a tender kiss.

"I wanted it, you know, I really did. I mean our baby, Jack. It was ours. I knew...that I couldn't stay here and have it, too many questions from the wrong people."

"I know, you made the right call, I would have done the same thing." Sam smiled at him weakly and fell back to sleep, no longer worried about him or his reaction.

Jack sat with her for a little while longer than went back to his bed. She would be fine and now he could rest.

--


	9. Chapter 9

**The Box**

**by**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

The next day over Dr. Fraiser's objections, Colonel O'Neill was in the briefing room filling out a mission report when Jacob popped his head in the door.

"Pssst...Jack," he held up a healing device so Jack could see it and motioned with his head for Jack to follow him. Selmak was helping Jacob to control his anger.

"Oh, cool, sure." Jack gingerly got up, leaving his paperwork and followed Jacob to the locker room SG-1 used. Jacob locked the door behind them as they entered; telling him it was for privacy. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Selmak has completed his repairs on me and I thought I would see what I could do to help your ribs, interested?" Jacob asked.

"You betcha I am." O'Neill sat down on the bench and took off his shirt while Jacob started up the hand held healing device.

"So, how was Sam when you saw her this morning?"

"She's sad and sore, but I think she's going to be okay. Have you been by today?" Jack questioned.

"I went by earlier but she was asleep; I didn't want to wake her up. Dr. Fraiser said she took the news hard though. Fortunately, the good news is, she will still able to have kids in the future."

"That's good, I talked to her last night some; she's pretty broken up about it."

"I can imagine. How are you taking it?"

"Excuse me?" Jack's face looked puzzled.

"How are you taking loosing your baby?" O'Neill's expression changed to that of his infamous poker face as Jacob restated his question.

"I know, Jack, you don't have to hide it from me anymore."

"How? Did Sam say...?"

"No, she would never tell me. Do you remember when that Asgard made a clone of you? Well, afterwards Fraiser wanted to know if the marker in your DNA the Asgard put there to protect you from genetic tampering, would cause any future problems. So Selmak and I helped her analyze your new genetic makeup, not just that of your clones'. I'm finished you can take that stuff off now."

"Thanks. What about it?" Jack wasn't sure where Jacob was going with this but at least his ribs felt better, they no longer hurt, so he started unraveling the tape around his chest. "Well, the baby had the same genetic marker. I confirmed it was your DNA." Jacob stated as he held up the healing device indicating he had used it to verify the DNA marker.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Jack was apprehensive and thankful that Jacob had locked the door. This conversation needed privacy not the healing of his ribs.

"Me? Nothing, that's between you and Sam and frankly it doesn't surprise me all that much either. I want her to be happy that's all. Is this why she wanted to stay on Valoura?"

_/"Killing you, comes to mind right about now." _

_"Jacob." _

_"I know, Sel, I know."/_

"Yah, too many questions here, I would have stayed with her there, you know. You're really, not surprised, how come?"

"That's good to know, say, how long has this thing been going on? You two together I mean."

"About six years."

"Six years? Wow, and I was worried it was a one night stand."

_/"I told you more than meets the eye, was going on here." Selmak replied./_

"I would never do that to Sam. I love her, Jacob." Jack stated emphatically.

"I can tell and quite frankly I'm relieved to know it."

"How come you said you weren't surprised?" Jack asked again.

"A father's instinct and Anise said something once. So you two have been in love for six years?"

"More like nine years, we fought it for the first three or so."

"Wow, I'm really...so, how are you taking loosing the baby?"

"I don't know, haven't really thought about it. I'm glad we didn't loose Sam." Jack shrugged.

"So am I. It was a girl, you know."

"Really? She would have been beautiful exactly like her mother." Jack's eyes wondered off into the distance as he took in this new information.

"Have you thought about making an honest woman out of her, Jack?"

_/"I thought you said you weren't going to push." _

_"I changed my mind." _

_"Jac..." _

_"I have a right to know, this is my daughter were talking about." _

_"Alright, stay calm."/_

Jack grimaced at Jacob's statement of making an honest woman out of Sam, and then decided to tell him the rest of the story. "We did, about four years ago."

"You and Sam have been married for four years?" Now Jacob was shocked, and had to sit down; he had no idea his daughter was married. He had been finding out a lot about her that he didn't know in the last two days. Marriage was something Jacob had always wanted for her, but never expected Sam to be married to her commanding officer. He couldn't count the number of regulations they had broken.

"We got married on Chulak shortly after Daniel ascended to join the Ancients, and before Jonas joined SG-1. It made sense at the time; we had recently lost Daniel, and we were tired of making sacrifices. Selfish maybe, but it made sense to us, and we never knew when we went through the gate if we would both make it back. So we decided not to put our lives on hold any longer. Teal'c set it up for us and Bra'tac married us in a traditional Jaffa wedding, three days in the tent, the whole bit. Neither one of us wanted to give up going through the Stargate together. Like I said, we were both tired of making sacrifices and we figured Earth owed us one by then. Daniel and Teal'c both know, and decided that they didn't want to break up SG-1 either, so we stayed a team. A team with a well guarded secret. I don't think Jonas knows, even now." Jack stated calmly as he told Jacob.

"Well, if there's one thing SG-teams know how to do, it's keep a secret. How about George, does he know about this?" Relief was actually starting to flood into Jacob's mind.

"Not exactly, I mean he knows we were seeing each other right after Daniel's ascension and I guess now he knows we still together."

"How did he know you were seeing each other and not do anything about it?"

_/"Yeah, good question, Jacob." _

_"Sel?" _

_"Well, she is my adopted daughter too."/_

Jacob felt proud of Selmak, but Jack had no idea of the other conversation going on in the room.

"A few of weeks after Daniel did his thing, Hammond told me that whatever happened to base personnel during off duty hours, he didn't want to know about. That as long as it wasn't brought to his attention and it stayed off base, he was okay with it. He said something about some people making too many sacrifices as it was and being owed some discrete latitude. Somehow, he figured it out." Jack explained.

"Wow, George really told you that?" Jacob was flabbergasted.

"Yah, talk about blowing me away, he had just finished chewing me out about not giving any of Daniel's replacements a fair chance. I thought we were finished with our meeting and started to leave, then he asked me to wait, he had one more thing to go over, and he brought it up."

"How did he know?"

"The best I can figure, a couple of days before Sam had come over and we were swimming, Sam thought she had seen someone at the gate for a second but we didn't see anyone afterwards. I guess it was Hammond, she saw. We figured we had his blessings and we wanted to get married. So we keep it 'off base' so to speak."

"Well Son, as long as Sam is happy that's all I care about. I wish you guys had told me though. I would have liked to been able to give her away at the wedding. Who offered her as the bride, that's the correct Jaffa term, right?"

/"Aren't you glad now, that I didn't let you kill him?" "Yeah, thanks, Sel, I won't want to have to explain to Sam, that I killed her husband too." Selmak grimaced at Jacob's statement./

"It is. Teal'c made the presentation. We thought about telling you, but Sam was afraid you would object to us getting married and that you might tell Hammond." 'Son', that sounded weird, it had been a long time since anyone had called Colonel O'Neill 'son'.

"No, I agree with him, but I might have questioned the timing. George is right you guys have done a lot for Earth and deserve all the happiness you can get, especially with all you've gone through. In fact, George has told me several times that he didn't think Earth would still be here, without SG-1. He says he's fought politicians over you guys several times, guess I know a little more of what he was referring too now. But, if I ever find out you've hurt my daughter, then you and I are going have a little talk that Hammond can't protect you from, if you know what I mean." Jacob's anger started to subside, thankful that Selmak convinced him to wait until he knew the entire story, before lashing out at O'Neill.

"I would never do anything to hurt her, Jacob. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'd be lost without her." Jack said honestly.

"That makes a father proud. Say, were you guys married when you were implanted with the Tok'ra symbiote?"

"Don't say implanted! I never want to hear that word again. But yah, we'd been married a couple of months, that's the reason I agreed to do it. When she told me about you guys needing a temporary host with those tears in her eyes, well let's say I couldn't let Sam down and I knew I was dying. Sorry it wasn't to help the Tok'ra out." He explained.

"I understand." Jacob was shaking his head. "Man, poor Sam, what she had to be going through. I'm glad she figured out where you were and how to save you."

"So am I. You know, she sat with me in the infirmary the whole time I was in there afterwards; she never left my side. Even when Hammond ordered her to get some sleep all she did was curl up in the bed next to mine, telling Fraiser he had ordered her to get some sleep in a real bed, Hammond didn't say it had to be her own bed." Jack finished removing the tape from his chest and tossed the stuff in the trash.

"I remember that, I thought it was kinda strange, but George said that he thought it was because you guys had so recently lost Daniel. I decided he must be right because I knew how hard that was on her. Guess he knew something I didn't, huh. How do the ribs feel?"

"Great, they don't hurt at all. That's a great toy you got." He joked.

"It comes in handy. The bruises and rest of the stuff will heal in time, this type not so good on that type of injury, it'll speed up the process but not heal them completely. I remember after that Ashrak attacked us on the beta site and he had knocked Sam down, you were so gentle with her. It didn't make sense to me at the time, I mean, there we were in a fight for our lives, and you were taking extra care with her, not that anyone else but a father would have noticed. Guess I know why now."

_/"Jacob, what do you mean, of course the healing device will completely heal his bruises and cuts." _

_"Leave it alone, Sel." _

_"This conversation is not over." _

_"Later, okay, please?"/_

"Well he pissed me off royally. If Bra'tac hadn't taken him out I was sure going too."

"A lot of things are beginning to make more sense now. Like catching Sam in here in tears when she thought your clone was you."

"You did? She never told me that." Jack was shocked.

"Are you guys trying to start a family?" Jacob asked.

"No, we've talked about it, but we weren't ready, too many complications. I don't know how this happened." Jacob gave him a mocking look of surprise and teasingly asked.

"Son, do I need to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

Jack shot him a dirty glance. "I mean I know how it happened; I just don't know _how it happened_." Thinking to himself, he added 'Or for that matter, where we go from here, that's up to Sam.'

Laughing Jacob continued. "Well, we better get out of here and I want to go up and see if Sam's awake."

"Hey Jacob, don't talk about this in the infirmary, those walls have ears, if you catch my drift."

"Sure, it can wait a couple more days. I mean you've been married for four years. I can't get over that."

"I wonder if Fraiser's got something to get this sticky stuff off from the tape." Jack pondered looking down at his chest.

"Try alcohol, the medical type, it should take it off."

"I think I might try a hot shower first." Jacob left and he got into the shower.

As O'Neill was finishing dressing after his shower, Lt. Colonel Griff came in to gear up for an assignment.

"Hey, Jack, how are you doing? I heard what happen on that Tok'ra base. You guys okay?"

"I'm great, Jacob fixed my ribs with that Goa'uld healing device thingy, and Carter'll be okay in a couple of weeks. Whatcha doing, getting ready to go back out?"

"Have to go back to that moon. Felger wants more soil samples for some big secret project or something. Stacey and I got some good news while you were out."

"Oh really, what's the good news?" Jack groused at the mention of the scientist name who hero worshipped him and tried to make a move on his wife every chance he got.

"That house we put the bid on, but got out bid by someone else. Well their financing fell through, so we got the house. We close on it next week."

"Congratulations Russ. When are you planning on move in?"

"It'll be about six weeks. Wanna help?"

"I think we're going to off-world then." O'Neill grinned at him.

"We can postpone it a few days." Griff teased back.

"We're gonna be gone then too." O'Neill winked at Griff as left the locker room; he had to finish his paperwork, and see Fraiser. When it came time to move in they both knew Jack would bring beer and help the Griffs move.

--


	10. Chapter 10

**The Box**

**by**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Jacob greeted his daughter.

"I'm doing better dad, a little sore but that's to be expected. How are you?" Sam was the only patient in the four-bed ward of the infirmary as Jacob sat on her bed next to her.f

"I'm good. I talked with Dr. Fraiser earlier and she had some good news about you. She says that you will still be able to have children in the future, if that's what you want."

"Yah, someday, maybe, not right now though." A sad far away look crossed her face. Jacob thought that maybe he should try a different approach.

"Fraiser also said, you promised to introduce her to your mystery man when you got back from Valoura, but we both know you weren't planning on coming back from Valoura were you?"

Sam looked away, not sure how to proceed. "I...uhh..."

"Sam, I know everything." Jacob took his daughter's hands into his, after looking around to make sure they were alone, he continued speaking softly. "I had a long talk with my 'son-in-law'. We'll talk more about this when you're out of here, as I have been informed these walls have ears. I wanted you to know that I know, and I'm happy for you, and your secret's safe with me. So does this mean you're not moving in with your old man after all?" He chuckled as he made his last statement.

A few tears of relief started falling down Sam's face as she spoke. "I guess not, at least not yet anyway. So you're really not angry with me?"

"No, not at all Sam, I'm a little surprised, but not angry. I only wished you had told me sooner, I would have loved to been there on your special day. That's the only regret I have about this, and of course, you loosing the baby. How are you doing with that?"

"Not so good, I really wanted our baby, dad, I really did. I was having a hard time telling everyone because of all the 'complications' my being pregnant was going to cause, but it didn't mean I didn't want it." Sam said with tears starting to fall down her face.

"I know. Nobody thinks that or is upset with you. You did what you had to do under the circumstances and I think you handled yourself remarkable well."

"Thanks." Sam smiled at her dad, wiping away the tears. She was relieved to be able to share her most closely guarded secret with him, secrets were something she knew all to well how to keep, working here. She took a deep breath and relaxed a bit; her dad knew and he was not going to cause problems for them. She wondered why Jack had told him but was interrupted before she could ask.

Dr. Fraiser walked in the room to check on her. "Well, a smile, that's good to see. I think I am going to prescribe more time with your father. How are you feeling?"

"Better, but still tired and sore. Thank you Janet, for everything."

"You're welcome. So, do I still get to meet your mystery man?" Sam glanced at her dad for help.

"You know Sam, this won't completely heal you, it's not powerful enough, but I might be able to speed up your recovery time by a couple of weeks, if you want me to try." Jacob was holding out the healing device he had used on Jack.

_/"So for her it will heal soft tissue, but not for Jack? Selective little device." _

_"Shut up, Sel, we'll talk about it later." _

_"That my friend we shall."/_

Jacob knew his anger at Jack might seem irrational, but this was his daughter they were talking about.

"Go for it." Sam answered.

"Doctor?" Jacob turned asking for her permission.

"Sure give it a try. If I could use that thing I would, it would definitely get quite a work out around here. I just finished looking at Colonel O'Neill's latest X-rays, there's a huge difference from the ones taken yesterday. His ribs are completely healed, he has several bruises and cuts still, but otherwise he's fine. It's totally amazing."

Jacob held the Goa'uld healing device over Sam as the golden glow imitating from the device fell downward onto her body. In only a few seconds, she felt almost human again.

"So, Janet, when can I get out of here?"

"I think tomorrow, now, but I need to run a few test to make sure. You'll still need to rest for a couple of weeks once I release you. I'll leave you two alone. If you need anything, let me know." Fraiser left knowing, she would not be meeting the mystery man in Sam's life any time soon, although she had a pretty good idea who 'he' was already. Without any proof, she would never say anything to anyone and she knew no proof would exist, until 'they' decided to tell the world.

"You get some rest Sam; I need to do a few things. I'll stop by later." Jacob stated as he kissed her goodbye.

"Bye dad, and dad, thanks." Sam smiled at her dad, and then went back to sleep. Jacob walked out of the infirmary proud of his daughter, she had become quite a woman; he'd only wished her mother had lived to see her now.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Box**

**by**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

Next, Jacob went down to Hammond's office to have a talk with his old friend. They had been friends since their days in the academy, but now he needed a favor, a huge favor, and Jacob was willing to do whatever it took, to get that favor. The Lieutenant that was Hammond's current assistant said the General was on the phone and Jacob could wait if he wished. To Jacob she seemed almost unprofessional not like everyone else under Hammond's command.

Almost everyone at the SGC was friendly and warm; Hammond ran a professional outfit with a family feeling to it. The young Lieutenant seemed out of place and bordering on insubordination in her dealings with Jacob and other SGC personnel, Jacob observed while waiting. Her attitude seemed to say that she worked for a three-star General, not you.

"Jacob, come on in, I hope you weren't waiting long. How are you doing today?"

"Much better, thanks, Sam's doing better too. In fact, Dr. Fraiser said she will probably be releasing her tomorrow."

"That's good to hear, when you guys came through the Stargate yesterday, I wasn't sure she or Colonel O'Neill were going to make it, now he's running around like nothing happened. I understand I have you to thank for that. So thank you. Lieutenant, would you get the General and me some coffee?" That made her eyes jump, she didn't know that Jacob was a General. After the Lieutenant asked Jacob how he would like his coffee, Hammond added. "You know, Jacob, we have a lot of new people around here that don't know you're retired, or that you are Earth's liaison to the Tok'ra." Hammond stated loud enough for the Lieutenant to hear, while they moved to his office.

"That was mean George, funny, but mean." Jacob laughed while he took a seat.

"She is the worse excuse for an officer I have ever had to deal with. I'm thinking of busting her down to Private and sending her back to the regular Air Force." Hammond shook his head in disdain.

"Why is she still here if you dislike her so?"

Hammond continued with increasing anger in his voice. "Politics! Her father is a Senator on the military finance committee and that's the only reason she's made it this far. She was assigned to the Pentagon for a while, and then got dumped on me. Her father was hoping she would be assigned to lead an SG-team but there's no way I'm going to do that. For one thing, she's not qualified; secondly, she has an attitude with anyone under the rank of Colonel. She has no idea what the SG-teams go through out there. Maybe I should send her out on a mission, nothing too dangerous, but something to give her a taste of what they go through and see. But I don't want to put anyone through babysitting her. She wouldn't know what to do if Goa'uld were to walk up to her, that and the way she treats everyone. That's part of the reason I wanted her to know who you are, maybe now she will think twice before giving attitude to the next visitor. I can't have her doing that and can't seem to get it through to her either. She drives Sam nuts. For some reason the Lieutenant arrived with a preconceived notion that Sam got here the same way she did, 'daddy', and expected to be best buddies. When Sam put her in her place, she turned on her, not just rude, but showing NO respect. Sam deserves her respect because she's a Major, but more importantly, she has EARNED it, she's saved Earth and the SGC I don't know how many times. I don't know what the SGC would do without her sometimes."

"I wouldn't worry about Sam, George; I think she could handle her with both arms tied behind her back."

"You know what? I think you're right." Hammond laughed with his friend, the anger in his voice dissipating.

"Here she comes with our coffee, mind if Selmak and I to have a little fun with her, for Sam?"

George looked at Jacob for a minute then a devilish grin appeared on his face. "Go for it."

The young brash Lieutenant came in the General's office with their coffee, now attempting to impress the General she had ignored for twenty minutes.

"As I was saying General, we need another female officer in the liaison office on Valoura. Preferable one that would be willing to become a host for a symbiote, should the need arise and we loose another host in battle."

Selmak made Jacob's eyes flash as the Lieutenant was watching him wondering why his voice had changed; they enjoyed watching her jump at the sight then he continued, 'mistaking' her interest, as interest in the 'open' position. "Would you be interested in such a position, Lieutenant? It is quite an honor." Selmak asked sounding sincere.

Hammond had a hard time keeping a straight face but no one could tell.

"Nnnoo, Sir, excuse me, I┘I┘need tttt┘to┘get back to my desk." She nearly ran from the office and upstairs for safety. The two friends laughed.

"Now that was mean Jacob; funny, but mean. Now maybe she will think twice before giving the next visitor attitude." Hammond's voice changed from one of amusement back to seriousness, as he continued. "Speaking of the Tok'ra, I do have some good news; while you were waiting, I was on the phone with the President and the new director of the NID. I informed them of the concern the Tok'ra council had for both of you and stressed the council's insistence on sending bodyguards for Ra'na's protection. So to alleviate their fears and preserve the treaty, the President has given Ra'na diplomatic status. He informed the NID director, if anything should happen to her, it would be considered as a personal attack on a visiting dignitary and act accordingly. Of course, they still feign no knowledge of those two NID's agents' intentions. The President wants the Tok'ra council to feel at ease, so he is sending some secret service agents to guard Ra'na so she can to travel outside the SGC. I told him I did not think the secret service would be necessary as long as she was here on base, and he agreed, as long as I would have someone guard her while she's at the SGC. I thought I would leave that job up to Dr. Jackson." George explained.

"That's good to hear, the council will be pleased. After the NID attempting to kidnap her off of Valoura, well, I thought they were going to end all diplomatic ties to Earth. I'm sure Daniel would be happy to be her 'bodyguard'. I thought he was going to kill that NID agent with his bare hands that day." Jacob was shaking his head as he remembered. "I've never seen him so angry. If Jack hadn't stopped him, he might have. I am absolutely positive and hopeful one of these days, those two are going to get married."

_/"That and Samantha are about the only reasons the council has not cut off all ties with Earth, yet. But we will keep working on strengthening relations." Selmak stated solemnly./_

"I'm sure you are right. You know when he joined SG-1, Dr. Jackson couldn't even load a gun, now he's become a quite a soldier. Sometimes I forget he's not actually one."

"You should have seen the look on his face in that alternate reality when everyone thought he was a Special Forces Major in the Air Force.

"I would have loved too." Hammond chuckled then seriousness returned. "By the way, how is Sam doing with loosing the baby?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, what's up?"

"I want to know how you're planning on handling this pregnancy issue. I mean Sam's been through a lot George, she doesn't need any thing else on top of it." Jacob stated.

"Well there are a few questions that have to be answered; unfortunately, an investigation may not be avoidable. I have reason to believe the father may be someone in her 'too direct' line of command. That's not something I can let go, no matter how much I like Sam."

"George, we've been through a lot together, and I can't count the number of times I saved your ass on missions when we were her age. Let me answer your questions, don't do this to her, please."

"As I remember it, I was the one always pulling your butt out of the fire." Hammond's eyes sparkled back at him; the truth be told Hammond did owe Jacob his life more than once, but Jacob owed Hammond his life almost as many times too. "Jacob, seriously she's going to have to explain some things."

"George, please, I've never asked you for anything concerning Sam before, but now I am. Let me explain and just let Sam continue to recover and get through this -- alright?"

"You know who the father is, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Would it easy your mind to know he was a Tok'ra?" Okay, so technically O'Neill was only a Tok'ra host for a couple of days. If it would stop George from confronting Sam or Jack, and to protect his daughter, Jacob was not beyond using it or anything else he had too.

"A Tok'ra?" Shock appeared on the General's face. "That's not even close to who I was thinking it was. Jacob, are you sure??"

"Why do you think she volunteers to go to Valoura at every opportunity? It's not to see dear old dad every time, that's for sure. That's why she was so instant to Dr. Fraiser she had to go to Valoura, so she could tell him."

"I thought it was so Dr. Jackson and Ra'na could spend time together. That bit of information changes things, but I still need to know if this was planned or not, her being on SG-1 single and pregnant, doesn't set well, as you can imagine. Now if she wasn't on a SG-team, there would not be a problem." Hammond's features were changing as he considered this new information; his fears were being erased. "Is that what O'Neill meant by Fraiser not being able to stop her from going?"

"Sam's careful to keep her private life, private so, I doubt he knows who she is seeing, actually. I was surprised when I discovered it; she didn't volunteer the information even to me. As far as the other well, I'm pretty sure that was the drugs talking instead of O'Neill at that point. I doubt he'd even remember making that remark if you asked him. And I can guarantee you it wasn't a planned pregnancy, but an accident." That much Jacob knew for sure, if O'Neill had been himself, he would have never made that statement - aloud at least, and they both had said they weren't trying to start a family.

"Jacob, you're telling me that Sam is involved with a Tok'ra and this was only an accident?"

"Yes I am. They have been seeing each other for a while. Actually, I'm kinda surprised he hasn't asked her to marry him by now, except that he knows I won't approve. That's partly why I'm afraid if a full-blown investigation occurs, you'll loose Sam. Not that I wouldn't mind having her there with me, but I know how much she loves the SGC, and you said yourself you wouldn't know what to do without her at times."

"I have to think about this, Jacob. She'll be expecting some type of debriefing." Hammond replied.

"I know, but George, please gently remind her about the military's policy on unwed parents, with her brother being states away and me off-world, neither of us can be here to take care of a baby when she's off-world. For old time's sake, as a favor to me, your favorite poker buddy. Please George, I asking for your help on this one."

"Okay Jacob, okay, you've convinced me, besides I know better than to play poker with you, I'd loose." Hammond chucked at the end, inside he had the feeling Jacob wasn't telling him everything, but he could let it go with a gentle warning. That's all he would do under normal circumstances, if he weren't concerned the father might be her commanding officer. Hammond knew he would loose Sam and possible all of SG-1 if he pushed this, that's what the poker reference meant, he could loose his whole hand err...team, if he called for a full investigation.

Since Hammond could honestly report the father as an outside boyfriend, and not someone in Sam's chain of command, well then, no one would ever question it and no investigation would be called for.

"I wish I could say the same for the cave-in being an accident, but that was my fault." Jacob's voice trembled and tears were forming in his eyes as he continued. "Sam was telling me that they intended to continue seeing each other, even against my wishes. Without giving me a chance to respond, she immediately launched into telling me she was afraid she was going to be in trouble here, but she wasn't being very forth coming with answers. In my shock and anger, I inserted the wrong crystal nearly killing my daughter..." Hammond had to strain to hear the last four words. Selmak attempted to comfort Jacob, as much as Jacob would allow at least.

"Jacob it was an accident, nothing more," George said with his voice full of concern for his friend.

"Tell that to my grandchild...the one I killed." Jacob's voice broke, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Selmak once again tried to comfort his host, but was unable. Last night when Jacob realized what he had done, his distraught and anger at himself was more than Selmak could take, so he forced Jacob into sleep, hoping that talking to George in the morning would help. Selmak rarely forced his host into anything, but last night he had too.

"I'm sure Sam doesn't blame you.

"No, I'm sure she won't; I haven't told anyone except you. I can't bring myself to tell her, the pain she's in about loosing the baby. Well, I can't tell her right now. I would appreciate it if you keep this between us." Jacob requested.

"Sure, when you're ready, you'll tell her. Let me know when you do, and I'll keep an eye out for her on this end of the galaxy. She's taking it that hard, huh?" Hammond wanted to console his friend but was unsure how at this point.

"Yeah, really hard, I'm worried about her, but she's tough, she'll pull through." Jacob looked down then continued, "I nearly killed my daughter - due to my anger, George. Do you know what that feels like?" He said looking back up at Hammond with anguish filling his voice.

"I can imagine, but I know Sam well enough to know that she won't blame you. In fact, I'm sure she would be horrified to know how you're beating up yourself like this. Take it from a father and grandfather, we have all done something at one time or another, accidentally, that hurt our children. We're only human Jacob and you made a mistake. Sam's going to fine, you have to forgive yourself, or it's going to tear you apart."

"That's what Selmak keeps telling me." Jacob stated but Hammond could tell, he couldn't accept the advice, not yet.

"Well, Selmak's right, you can't keep beating yourself up about it. You're as bad as Sam is about that type of stuff."

"I know, I know, it's going to take some time for me to deal with it. I want Sam to eventually settle down, get married, and have children, preferable here on Earth. By the way, what did you mean by you thought Sam's beau was too close in her chain of command?" Jacob felt uncomfortable wanting to change the subject; he couldn't forgive himself, not now at least.

"I don't know if I should say anything or not, under the circumstances."

"Tell me George, who did you think it was? Do you know something that would give me hope that Sam might fall in love with someone here on Earth?" Jacob pressed.

"I don't know about that," hesitating for a moment before he decided and continued, "or how you might feel about this. But I had a feeling there was something going on between her and O'Neill. I don't have any proof mind you, just a gut feeling. I'm sure they would both deny anything of course."

"I'm glad you were wrong, because I'd kill him. Sam's too good for him and he should know better." Jacob allowed the anger he felt when he had discovered the truth fill his voice. Hammond saw an opening and quickly decided to take full advantage of it.

"That sounds like a protective father talking, not someone who would do anything purposefully to hurt his daughter. You should think about that when you're beating yourself up over the accident."

"I'll keep that in mind. Selmak's agreeing with you by the way."

"Selmak's got a good head on his shoulders; you should listen to your friends." Jacob smiled as he picked up George's double meaning.

"What about this Tok'ra fella she's been seeing, what do you think of him? It doesn't sound like you're too thrilled with their relationship."

_/"Yeah, is this for show, or are you really upset about their relationship." _

_"I'm not exactly sure." _

_"Oh."/_

"He's a good guy, but a bit overzealous. I would prefer she settled down with someone here, giving her a chance for a more stable and normal life. But I suppose that's a bit difficult in her line of work, unless of course she fell in love with someone at the SGC. The secrecy and being off world so much, I'm sure makes it difficult to have an honest relationship with anyone not involved with the SGC. Why did you think it was O'Neill she was involved with?"

_/"Zealous, a good word for many of the Tau'ri warriors." _

_"I thought you might like that one, Sel."/_

"That's true for everyone at the SGC, especially the SG-teams, not only Sam. As far as O'Neill, well I┘nothing, it's nothing Jacob." Hammond was not going to take the bait.

"Okay, say, let me get out of here, I'm supposed to be meeting Ra'na and Daniel for lunch. Do you want me to tell them?"

"Sure, the secret service will be here tonight. So Ra'na needs to stays on base until then, but afterwards, Dr. Jackson can take her home with him if they still want to that is. I don't feel the need to assign anyone to guard her on base unless she requests someone, other than Dr. Jackson."

"I doubt she will. And George, thank you, thank you my friend." Jacob's eyes expressed the same gratefulness for Hammond's decisions as his words. Jacob left Hammond's office's smiling sadly at the young Lieutenant's vacant desk, wondering if she was going to waste the chance, she had been given.

General Hammond sat thinking about their conversation then it hit him - O'Neill had been a Tok'ra host for a short while four years ago. I know better than to play poker with Jacob, he's always got an inside straight, he thought shaking his head slightly.

Now, he had a report to write about a boyfriend outside the SGC, in it he would include his counseling the Major concerning military regulations on single parents, and no further action was warranted in this tragic situation, then the matter would be closed.

The Lieutenant wasn't at her desk so Hammond walked into the outer office to get the correct forms he needed. He walked over to the observation window and saw the Lieutenant arguing with Sgt. Davis. He had enough of her, he didn't care who her father was, as long as she was under his command, she was going to act like an officer. He decided a transfer within the SGC was in order. This transfer would put her under a Captain and a certain old crusty Warrant Officer who would teach her military discipline and respect, even if it killed her. Hammond transferred her to the mess hall, effective immediately.

--


	12. Chapter 12

**The Box**

**By**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

* * *

Before having lunch with Daniel and Ra'na, Jacob informed Jack and Sam of his discussion with Hammond. He had been right that Jack had no memory of his statement about Frasier not being able to stop Sam from going to Valoura. Sam was angry her dad had talked to Hammond. Until he reminded her that Jack would have been court-martialed for impregnating someone in his chain of command and that SG-1 would have been disbanded had the investigation taken place. Her anger quickly melted away, she would do anything to protect Jack and the team.

Jacob left Jack and Sam in the infirmary to have lunch with Daniel and Ra'na allowing his mind to wonder back to the alternate reality he and Daniel had found themselves in a couple of years back. Before that experience, he had never even heard of alternate worlds and that one had been a strange even for Daniel. Ever thing was different, Sam was a Colonel and special ops trained, Daniel was her 2IC and a Major. And Jack, well that was the hardest for Daniel to accept; Jack was the astrophysicist with the Ph.D. Although he rarely went off world, their Jack was just as indispensable to their SGC as Sam was here. Even George and Jacob were in opposite roles, George was the Tok'ra, and Jacob was the commanding officer of the SGC.

Jacob thought of the children that Sam and Jack had, two young boys he'd had a wonderful time playing grandfather to when he was there. Although he knew they weren't truly his grandchildren and he would never see them again, he still wondered and worried about them from time to time. Daniel had denied to Jacob that anything was going on with their Sam and Jack, and he had no reason not to believe him at the time. Jacob decided not to broach the subject with him here on Earth at least, but wait until they could talk on Valoura. Since their experience, a special bond had formed between the two men, and Daniel's love for Ra'na only deepened that friendship.

* * *

The next afternoon SG-1 and Ra'na were helping Sam get ready to go home as Dr. Fraiser was discharging her.

"Sam, I'll call and check up on you tonight and I want you to have bed rest for several days at least."

"Janet, make sure you call me on my cell phone. I'm not sure I'm going to be home tonight."

"Major, when I say bed rest, I mean bed rest." Janet ordered.

"Okay I will, but you didn't say it had to be in 'my bed' or alone for that matter. I need to be somewhere important tonight, that's all." Everyone except Fraiser looked away trying not to laugh at Sam's familiar technicality.

"Wherever you end up tonight, just make sure you take it easy, okay? And no driving for a few days, I mean it." When exactly had Sam picked up O'Neill's irreverence? Ten years as his second, I guess she would eventually pick up some of it, Fraiser thought.

"We'll make sure she gets home safely, doc. After that it's up to her to follow doctor's orders."

"All right, and you need to rest to Colonel. You're not going to finish healing properly if you don't."

"I'll be at home in my 'own' bed tonight, I promise, will that do?"

"Yes, but I don't want to know if you're going to be home alone or not." O'Neill just stared back blankly at Fraiser.

"Okay, why don't we get Sam out of here?" Daniel was embarrassed and ready for this conversation to end. "Teal'c you wanna grab her bag, and walk with us to the car?"

Daniel took hold of the wheelchair Sam was sitting in and started pushing her out the door. O'Neill wished he could be the one to do it; unfortunately, he was still too tender. Jack wasn't going to complain that Jacob had only healed his broken ribs; he could deal with bruises. He had dealt with a lot worse. Teal'c picked up the bag Sam had taken with her to Valoura a few days earlier with her wooden box securely hidden within it, and the five of them headed out to take Sam home.

Half of SG-1 was out on a two-week medical leave and the other half were going to take some time off while they recovered. Jacob had returned home earlier that morning to the Tok'ra base on Valoura, he had meetings with the rebel Jaffa to attend and something important to discuss with Bra'tac. Ra'na was getting to spend some time with Daniel here on Earth, trailed by her personal secret services agents. That just thrilled Daniel, but to help offset his consternation at least this was going to be the longest time they had been able to spend together alone since meeting. Teal'c was going to visit with his son, Rya'c, during his down time.

As the group came off the elevator on the 11th floor, the secret service agents identified themselves. To their dismay, no answers were given as to what was below 11, or why their security clearance wasn't high enough to allow them below to start their assignment. A pool had been started between the four agents as to who Ra'na was, what they thought was below 11, and how deep it ran, no one even came close. They followed the friends wondering about this woman, which had caused four top agents temporarily pulled off their normal detail.

Who was this Ra'na and why did she rank such service? Why would the NID try to kidnap her? Was she some type of high-level scientist or something?

They only knew the President of the United States said their jobs counted on keeping her safe. If something happened to her, they were not to return to Washington and should look for another line of work. That was made clear in their briefing over the NID's previous attempt to kidnap her. A few details were left out, such as, which planet she was on when it happened. They also knew keeping her safe would get them that highly prized presidential detail. The agents trailed the five friends as they walked to Jack and Sam's car, saying their goodbyes then went in their separate directions. Jack had traded his truck in shortly after they were married, Sam said he didn't have to do it, but he wanted too.

* * *

Later that evening Jack was sitting on the couch and Sam was stretched out on it, leaning back on him.

"Do you know how I'm thankful I am that you're all right? I was so scared when I saw you under all those rocks; I thought I had lost you." He said quietly.

"Never. Sorry, but you have to do a lot more than that to get rid of me!" Sam smiled back.

"Yeah? Who says I wanna?" He leaned down and kissed her as they snuggled closer together, enjoying being home alone at last. Content and happy, they fell asleep in each other's arms as the fire burned down in the fireplace.

The last thing Jack saw as he fell asleep holding his wife, was a small hand carved little wooden box sitting on the mantel above the fireplace. Sam and Jack's Jaffa wedding box, indicating the owners were married, was back where it belonged in their living room.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Box**

**By**

**Jennaya**

* * *

"Colonel," he could hear somewhere in the distance of hazy foggy sleep. "I think he's coming around."

"Colonel?" Jack could hear more clearly now. Sam was calling him, as his eyes came into focus she was standing next to the bed.

"Hi." He spoke softly with a slight smile thinking what a pleasant sight to wake up too, so truly thankful he had not lost her.

"Hi, welcome back, Sir." Carter said with a strange look of concern and relief on her face.

"How are you feeling, Sir?" Dr. Fraiser asked. Suddenly she was shining a bright light in his eyes; he closed them tightly making a face at her. Opening them back up he could see everyone was standing around his bed. He was in the infirmary.

"Thirsty…hurt…what…happened?" Jack's words came slowly as reached up and felt a bandage covering most of the right side of his forehead. His head hurt, in fact, everything hurt. He didn't understand; questions were beginning to flood his mind. What had happened to land him back in the infirmary? Why were Sam, Jonas, Teal'c, Hammond, and Jacob standing around his bed? Why the hell was Jonas Quinn here? Where was Daniel?

"What's the last thing you remember, Sir?" The doctor asked him, while Carter offered him some water. Patiently waiting, Fraiser ordered a nurse to bring her something.

O'Neill took a drink and thought for a moment. "I was in my living room."

"Doctor?" The General gave her a questioning look.

"It's not unusual after an accident like this, to not remember the moments leading up to it, Sir." Fraiser replied to both the General and the Colonel.

"Accident, what accident? What's going on here?" O'Neill asked thoroughly confused and getting irritated she avoided his first question.

"You were involved in an automobile accident on your way to work, five days ago, Colonel. You've been unconscious since." The doctor answered him as she took a syringe from the nurse and injected it into his IV; then she looked up and smiled at him. "That should help Colonel."

"A car accident," he asked trying to make sense of it all.

"Yes, Sir, it happened shortly after you left your house Monday morning. You were on the highway and a drunk driver hit you." O'Neill could sense some anger in his 2IC's voice during her last six words.

"Don't worry, they caught him." She offered quickly, sounding more satisfied than angry, the man wouldn't get away with it.

"Oh," was all he could think to say. He had no memory of an accident at all. He had more questions, but they could wait until he was alone with Sam. Whatever the doc had just put in his IV was making him feel better, but it was also making his eyelids want to close; he fought to keep them open.

"Why don't we let the Colonel get some rest, he's had enough excitement for now. Everyone can come by later, but not all at once, okay." Fraiser told them as she shooed them out of the room, leaving with them. They all said their goodbyes, how good it was to see him awake, and they would drop by later as they left, leaving him alone in the room.

"Sam," Jack called out to her, she was the last person to exit the door.

"Yes, Sir," Carter responded thinking how rarely he called her by her first name.

"How's the car?" Jack asked.

"The car?" She looked at him questioningly. "Oh, the car that hit you. Well, he walked away without a scratch, nearly totaled his car though, unfortunately…your truck was totaled, Sir."

"My truck?" O'Neill looked over at the calendar on the wall, it read June 2002.

"Yeah…sorry Sir, I'll just go so you can get some rest." Carter said turning to leave.

It had been a dream, only a dream. He watched her as she walked out the door; no one noticed a single, solitary tear.

Jack took a deep breath then smiled, as he promised himself there was plenty of time for warm summer afternoons, but before he could sleep, there was one more thing to do.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"You're welcome, Jack." A familiar voice came out of a light electrically charged breeze that blew across the room.

Jack O'Neill fell back into a peaceful sleep under the watchful eye of an old friend as Daniel erased most of the dream from Jack's mind. He left thoughts of warm summer afternoons, and how to marry Sam and get away with it.

"How do you know which path he will choose?" Oma Desala asked her newest student, the young Tau'ri archeologist who intrigued her on Kheb. She could not stop his physical death from the radiation poisoning a couple weeks ago, but could only offer him a chance to join her, and the rest of the Ancients.

"Because I know Jack O'Neill, that's how."

"I hope so, for your races sake. I certainly hope so."

"Well, now he knows how to do it, and I seriously doubt anyone would be surprised at Jack and Sam getting married. I know Teal'c thinks they should be together; he surprised me with it a couple of years ago." Oma shook her head as she listened to Daniel, still not confident in his plan.

"Are you sure this is only way to keep the human race moving forward, Oma?" Daniel asked her for the third time still wondering what she was hiding from him.

"Yes, Daniel it is. Only a handful of the Tau'ri have the advance genetic make-up like Colonel O'Neill. Do you not understand that evolutionary changes come slowly, but fortunately for some reason in the last two generations, some Tau'ri have taken a ten-thousand year leap in your peoples evolutionary ladder? This is a good thing, because it is the only way they will be able to overcome the Goa'uld."

"I understand that. But something I don't understand is, if this is his future, or at least one of his chooses, why I was in it?" Daniel asked his mentor even more convinced she was hiding something from him now.

"He misses you. Shall we go?"

"I suppose." Daniel replied. Oma followed Daniel out of the mountain and off the planet. She knew Daniel Jackson as well; his time ascended was to be short lived but would not reveal it to him. He could not stay away from his friends; he missed them, too much.

Just as she knew, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, and the few others like them, must repopulate the Earth if the Tau'ri were to have a future after Anubis finished with it. Or else, everything she had done in the last fifty years trying to save the Ancients' home world, and the Tau'ri who now populated it, would have been a failure. Once Anubis was able to recreate the virus, which had wiped out the Ancients' mortal population, and he released it on Earth most of the Tau'ri would die, as the Ancients had. Only those with the advanced genetic structure would be able to survive.

Oma Desala had been able to change the genetic make-up of a few hundred infants before the Council of the Ancients discovered her plan and put a stop to it. Now she treaded a very fine line under the constant surveillance of the Council. She thought it was interesting, how many of the children she had touched, now worked for the SGC and in the Russian Stargate Program, something she had not realized would happen. She truly hoped Daniel's plan would work, because the Earth needed Jack and Sam to be married, as desperately, as they needed SG-1.

~Fin~


End file.
